Caminos Cruzados ¿De Nuevo?
by tany cullen
Summary: Secuela de "Caminos Cruzados"... Bree, un ángel guardián que interfirió en el destino de Bella al cruzar su camino con el de Edward, ahora es enviada a la tierra como "castigo" por no aceptar la decisión del consejo: Separar a Edward y Bella retrocediendo el tiempo, ¿será que puede volver a juntarles siendo una simple humana? Pero sobre todo... ¿Con qué cambios se encontrará?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

CHAPTER 1

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La chica pelirroja veía con desilusión las pilas de papeles que tenía frente a ella, pilas que casi rosaban el techo, pero aún así no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho y le había costado este castigo. Tras suspirar comenzó a organizar los documentos, los tenía que archivar por fecha y cada cual iba en una estantería distinta.

-¡Bree!-gritó una chica de cabellos rubios como los rayos del sol y ojos azules mientras entraba a la habitación-. La junta del consejo a terminado y su Señoría te espera.

-¡Oh Lili! Tengo miedo de la decisión que hayan tomado, presiento que no es nada bueno.-la pelirroja bajo la mirada y Lili se acercó a ella.

-Veras que todo saldrá bien, vamos que no puedes hacer esperar a su Señoría.

Ambas chicas dejaron la habitación y apresuradas se dirigieron a donde su Señoría espera a Bree, la pelirroja suspiró pesadamente y llamó un par de veces, un suave y melódico "pasa" la hizo estremecer, a lo que Lili tomó su mano dándole un ligero apretón en señal de apoyo. Bree alisó las inexistentes arruga de su vestimenta y abrió la puerta.

-Entra y cierra la puerta Bree.-la chica clavó sus ojos desesperada en su amiga que le dijo un mudo "suerte" y se marchó.

Bree obedeció, cerró la puerta tras de si y se acercó, hasta situarse frente al enorme escritorio de fina madera con hermosos detalles tallados en ella, en ningún momento levantó la mirada del piso y su Señoría suspiró.

-¿Sabes por qué pasó todo esto?-la chica asintió y su Señoría prosiguió-. Bree, tú eres un ángel guardián y no tenías por qué inmiscuirte en un asunto que no te pertenecía. Eso sin contar, que tu misión era cuidar de ese pequeño que estuvo a punto de sufrir un grave daño por tu descuido.

-Con todo respeto su Señoría, nunca había visto algo como eso, esas almas simplemente se pertenecen... no entiendo como es que los ángeles del amor no se habían dado cuenta, yo siendo un ángel guardia lo hice.-Bree habló pausado para que su Señoría no tomara sus palabras como una falta de respeto-. Y con respecto a mi misión, yo sólo me distraje un momento, pero no pasó a mayores, ya que pude evitar el daño.

-Te equivocas pequeña, desde hace mucho tiempo que los ángeles del amor se dieron cuenta.-Bree por primera vez desde que entró levantó la mirada-. Ven, tienes que ver algo.

Ambos ángeles se acercaron a una pileta, su Señoría tocó el agua e hizo una señal con su mano para que Bree se asomara y así lo hizo. Vio lo que tenía que haber pasado la noche en que ella había cambiado el destino de Bella, un coche pasándose la señal de alto y... su rostro se distorsiono por el horror.

-Ella... ella... iba... a...

-Sí Bree, Isabella tenía que haber muerto esa noche en ese accidente.-en la cabeza de la pelirroja se repetía una y otra vez lo que había visto, y si antes se sentía feliz con lo que había hecho, ahora con más razón lo estaba-. Sabes que cuando un humano nacé su destino está escrito, sus alegrías y desdichas, así como también cuan larga será su vida terrenal ¿cierto?

Bree asintió, claro que lo sabía, y aunque no se arrepintiera, cómo iba ella a saber el impacto que sus decisiones traerían sobre el destino de Bella, cómo iba ella a saber que su destino era morir esa noche.

-Tras mucho discutir tu caso, el consejo a tomado una decisión. Dejaras el archivo y serás restituida como ángel guardián, siempre y cuando, te mantengas al margen y no te inmiscuyas en asunto que no tengan que ver con la misión que te sea asignada.

-¿Qué pasara con Bella y Edward?-preguntó sin dar una respuesta a su Señoría.

-El consejo decidió que...-su Señoría volvió a tocar el agua de la pileta y Bree volvió a asomarse.

Una sonrisa bailó en su rostro al ver como Bella bajaba las escaleras y Alice aún seguía acomodando su cabello y el tocado, Esme terminaba de subir la cremallera del sencillo y hermoso vestido, Rosalie terminaba de maquillarla, Renée abrochaba el broche de la gargantilla que sus suegros regalaron a Bella para que usara ese día, y por ultimo, Bella hacia malabares, para que no se cayeran todas, mientras se ponía los zapatos.

Charlie ofreció su brazo a su hija y ella se enganchó a el, su padre besó la mejilla de Bella y comenzaron con el recorrido para llegar hasta el altar. Todo está bien, pensó Bree y abrió la boca para comunicarle a su Señoría que aceptaba el trato, pero la cerró cuando vio lo que ocurrió después.

-No pueden hacer eso.-murmuró viendo como todo poco a poco desaparecía.

-La decisión está tomada. No hay nada que se pueda hacer ya.

-Pero volver el tiempo atrás no era la solución, ya el daño estaba hecho, lo mejor era dejar que siguieran juntos.-rebatió Bree sin importarle el hecho de que estaba alzando la voz frente a su Señoría.

-Bree este no es tu asunto.-el ángel de cabellos negros y largos hasta su cintura veía a Bree en forma de advertencia.

-Es mi asunto y volveré a hacer lo que sea con tal de que ellos estén juntos de nuevo.-desafió Bree a su Señoría, quien se abstuvo de sonreír, ella tampoco estaba de acuerdo con la decisión que el consejo había tomado.

-Por tu insolencia serás castigada, tu castigo será bajar a la tierra y ser un simple mortal.-los ojos de Bree se abrieron a más no poder, su Señoría se acercó a ella y murmuró con voz tan baja que apenas pudo escuchar-. Tengo que hacerlo pequeña, está es la única solución.

.

.

Bree desorientada se levantó del frío y sucio suelo, torpemente caminó a penas un par de pasos, y sintió ganas de llorar al ver su reflejo en el gran ventanal de una tienda de ropa, sus ropas eras andrajosas y sucias, sus cabellos antes rojizos y rizados ahora eran negros y lacios, sus ojos de un raro color violeta y su rostro estaba sucio. Retrocedió negando una y otra vez, sin darse cuenta de que sus pasos la llevaron justo a la carretera, el sonido de un claxon la hizo girar el rostro y ver el coche que se aproximaba a ella, cubrió sus ojos en espera del impacto pero nunca llegó.

-¡Jesús! ¿Niña estás bien?

Bree descubrió sus ojos y se encontró con Renée Swan frente a ella, entonces las palabras que su Señoría le dijo antes de mandarla a la tierra tuvieron sentido, ella estaba ahí para juntar a Bella y Edward de nuevo...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola!... ¿Y bien, qué opinan? ¿Será que tiene alguna oportunidad? Esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios al respecto...**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

**Capítulo beteado por Daymelis Ramos, Betas FFAD**

**www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)**

**Muchas gracias Daymelis por dedicar un poquito de tu tiempo para corregir mis horrores :)... Por cierto la portada, que está genial he de agregar, es una creación de lovely joy, del grupo de diseñadoras FFAD**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

**BELLA POV.**

— ¡Edward! —grité incorporándome con un movimiento rápido, mi respiración era irregular, mi corazón latía desenfrenado dentro de mi pecho y estaba completamente empapada en sudor —. ¿Quién diablos es Edward? —murmuré dejándome caer de nuevo sobre la cama cubriendo mis ojos con mi brazo.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, por lo que deduje aún era de noche, respiré profundamente un par de veces para tranquilizarme, mientras me repetía una y otra vez que todo había sido un sueño, ¿bueno o malo?, la verdad no lo sé, mi cabeza estaba demasiado confundida y no tenía nada en claro; además mis recuerdos eran demasiado borrosos. Recuerdo vagamente que en mi sueño estaba en una boda, mi boda supongo, ya que caminaba enganchada al brazo de Charlie hacia alguien cuyo rostro no podía ver y de pronto... nada.

Suspiré llena de frustración y estiré la mano para encender la lámpara de noche. Salí de la cama, recorrí con la mirada la habitación y mi ceño se frunció al reconocer que estaba en casa de mis padres, ¿por qué presiento que no debería estar aquí si no en otro lugar? masajeando mis sienes me dirigí al baño para tomar una ducha, tal vez eso me ayudaría a despejarme un poco. Me duché con agua fría y desgraciadamente ni eso me ayudó, todo en mi cabeza seguía igual de revuelto, me puse un pijama limpio y volví a acostarme para tratar de dormir otra vez.

Por la mañana me vestí con unos simples jeans de mezclilla y una blusa con una sola manga color purpura, unas bailarinas negras y desenredé mi cabello antes de salir de la habitación. Aún me encontraba algo confundida, era como si estuviera en alguna dimensión desconocida, iba tan distraída que no me percaté de la presencia de mi madre frente a mí hasta que fue muy tarde y choqué con ella, por el impacto perdí el equilibrio y terminé sentada en el suelo.

—Buenos días cielo, justo iba a ver si ya estabas despierta. —Me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a poner en pie y la tomé, no sin antes darle una mala mirada por su sonrisa burlona—. Acompáñame a desayunar, tus hermanos y tu padre ya se han ido y no quiero hacerlo sola. —Mi madre me abrazó por los hombros y juntas bajamos hasta el comedor.

Renée hablaba sin parar, pero yo no prestaba mucha atención a sus palabras, solo me limitaba a jugar con la fruta en mi plato, distraídamente.

— ¿Me estás escuchando Bella? —Levanté la mirada encontrándome con el ceño fruncido de Renée.

—Emm... ¿sí? —Más que una afirmación sonó como una pregunta, metí un trozo de fruta a mi boca y mi madre suspiró sonoramente.

—Te decía que te apures o llegarás tarde a tu cita con Caroline, no debes hacerla esperar. — ¿Quién es Caroline? No recordaba tener una cita con ella ni con nadie.

—No llegaré tarde, la empresa no está tan lejos de aquí —respondí encogiéndome de hombros y Renée me miró como si fuera un extraterrestre.

— ¿La empresa?, cariño tú no has puesto un pie en la empresa desde que tenías quince años, y fuiste porque tu padre te obligó a hacerlo. —Eso era verdad, no entendía por qué dije eso—. Tu cita es en el editorial.

—Claro, sí el editorial. Lo mejor es que me vaya, como dijiste no tengo que hacer esperar a Carmina. —Torpemente me puse en pie y Renée soltó una risita.

—Es Caroline. —Me corrigió antes que saliera del comedor.

Subí a mi habitación por mi bolso, apoyé mi espalda en la puerta y suspiré Dios ahora estaba más confundida que antes.

Llegué al editorial, no sé cómo, pero llegué; la secretaria me dijo que Caroline estaba ocupada pero que la esperara un momento, así que me senté a esperar. Una extraña melodía comenzó a sonar, melodía que salía de mi bolso y precisamente de mi celular, era un mensaje de Alice pidiéndome que fuera a su boutique en cuanto me desocupara, tecleé una rápido "Allí te veo" como respuesta y volví a guardar el celular en mi bolso.

—Hola, soy Tanya ¿tú también vienes a buscar trabajo? —preguntó la chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules que se sentó a mi lado.

—Soy Bella y no, tengo una cita con...

— ¡Ah! de seguro van a publicar algún libro tuyo. —Me interrumpió con una sonrisa.

—Sí, eso creo —respondí no muy segura, la verdad aún no sabía por qué estaba aquí.

—Tanya, lo siento mucho pero no hay ningún puesto bacante. Bella pasa, Caroline te espera. —Me puse en pie y me dispuse a seguir a la secretaria, la cara de Tanya reflejaba angustia, de seguro estaba pasando por una mala situación económica. De pronto recordé que Alice necesitaba alguien que le ayudara en la boutique y tal vez ella esté interesada en el puesto.

—Tanya, mi hermana tiene una boutique y necesita que alguien le ayude ¿te interesa el trabajo? —la chica sonrió ampliamente y asintió.

—Claro que sí, dame la dirección e inmediatamente voy a verla.

—Yo voy a verla cuando termine aquí, si quieres puedes irte conmigo. —Aceptó de inmediato y tras sonreír seguí a la chica hasta la oficina de Caroline.

Mi reunión con Caroline no duró mucho, efectivamente iban a publicar una novela mía y solo quería arreglar unos pequeños detalles para poder llevar a cabo la publicación de esta. Antes de salir de su oficina me felicitó y supongo que lo hizo por lo del libro, ¡claro! ¿Por qué más lo haría?

Tanya y yo fuimos hasta donde estaba aparcado mi coche, de camino a la boutique me contó que se acaba de mudar con su esposo y la familia de este a la cuidad, que estaban pasando por un bache económico y aún en contra de la oposición de su esposo comenzó a buscar un trabajo, pero hasta el momento no había tenido mucha suerte. Su esposo trabajaba en un pequeño hospital y la paga no era mucha, los demás miembros de la familia al igual que ella no habían tenido suerte con los empleos y era la única fuente de ingresos que tenían.

— No entiendo, ¿por qué tu esposo no quiere que busques trabajo? Tú lo único que quieres es apoyarlo en este mal momento. —La vi de reojo y suspiró sonoramente.

— Él no quiere que deje solos a los niños, apenas tienen cinco meses y te aseguro que no quisiera alejarme de ellos... pero realmente necesito el trabajo, además mi suegra los cuidará mientras yo esté fuera.

— ¿Niños? —susurré pero aún así ella me escuchó; Tanya se removió inquieta en el asiento y asintió.

— Mellizos, Jane y Alec. ¿Crees que sean un impedimento para que tu hermana me dé el empleo? —preguntó con nerviosismo y me apresuré a negar.

— No, claro que no. Yo sólo me sorprendí, te ves realmente joven para ser mamá.

El resto del camino a la boutique hablamos de cosas triviales, Tanya era una chica encantadora y estaba segura de que nos llevaríamos de maravilla. Nada más al poner un pie dentro de la boutique una histérica Alice se lanzó a mis brazos, casi tirándome al piso en el proceso, y me abrazó fuertemente.

— ¡Ay Bella!, estoy desesperada hay mil cosas que hacer y yo sola no puedo con todo y... —Mi hermana paró con su discurso cuando reparó en la presencia de Tanya a mi lado.

— Alice, ella es Tanya, viene por lo del empleo. —La chica estiró su mano para saludar pero mi hermana la sorprendió abrazándola de manera efusiva.

_Sip_, esa es Alice Swan.

— ¡Estás contratada!, en serio que has llegado como caída del cielo. Ven te explicaré cuál será tu trabajo.

Ambas se alejaron un poco y yo me senté en un banco junto a la mesa de trabajo de Alice, comencé a ojear su cuaderno de bocetos, y no porque se trate de mi hermana, pero sus diseños eran realmente hermosos. El que más llamó mi atención fue un hermoso vestido de novia, era algo como sacado de un cuento, simplemente divino. ¿Sería para alguien en especial, o solo lo diseñó por hacerlo y ya?

— Es hermoso ¿verdad? No puedo recordar por qué lo diseñé. Bells, ¿tú no te sientes rara el día de hoy? —Alice se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a ordenar un poco el desastre que tenía sobre la mesa—. Quiero decir, hablé con Emmett antes que se fuera a la empresa con papá, me dijo que siente como si algo le faltara y la verdad yo también, pero no sé que es.

— ¡_Whoa!_ Alice Swan por primera vez no sabe algo. —Traté de bromear para desviar el tema, pero me fulminó con la mirada—. Está bien. Sí también me siento rara. Por la noche tuve un extraño sueño y todo en mi cabeza está algo confuso, aunque poco a poco se han ido aclarando mis ideas. —Y era verdad, ahora tengo un poco más en claro cosas sobre mí.

— ¿Sabes? Ahora estoy de acuerdo con Emmett. Anoche los extraterrestres estuvieron haciendo experimentos con nuestros cerebros y por eso estamos así. —Me solté a reír en cuanto la última palabra abandonó la boca de Alice y ella hizo un infantil puchero, pero a los pocos segundos ambas estábamos riendo como desquiciadas.

Cuando nuestro ataque de risa pasó, entre las dos terminamos de recoger el desastre que tenía Alice en su mesa de trabajo, la verdad no sé cómo alguien puede trabajar así, no había ni siquiera un pequeño espacio libre. Tanya hacia su trabajo de forma natural, como si toda la vida hubiese hecho esto, se desenvolvía muy bien con las clientas y les caía de maravilla.

—Felicidades Bella —murmuró Tanya entregándome un vaso de café. Se veía rara, como si estuviera triste.

— ¿Por qué todo mundo me felicita? —pregunté confundida, primero fue Caroline, después varias de las clientas de Alice y ahora Tanya.

—Cuando venía de regreso de la cafetería vi esto. —Tomé el periódico que me tendía y Alice se acercó para verlo también.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver el escrito que recitaba: _**"Charlie y Renée Swan anunciaron este fin de semana el enlace matrimonial de su hija Isabella con..."**_no leí más, pues el bendito periódico resbalo de mis manos cayendo al suelo, Alice lo levantó y comenzó a leer la nota completa.

—¡El diseño!, Ahora lo entiendo, ¡es tu vestido de novia! —chilló Alice emocionada. Sí, claro como ella no se acaba de enterar que va a casarse, y lo peor de todo es que no sabía con quién diablos estaba comprometida.

Le arrebaté el periódico de las manos para ver la fotografía de los _"felices" _novios y juro que casi me desmayé al verla.

—¡Oh mi Dios! Me voy a casar con...

* * *

**Hola! Acá les dejo el segundo capítulo, es corto y espero que no me quieran matar por cortar el capítulo justo en esa parte... El próximo capítulo será un Edward Pov. ya veremos que es de él después de todo lo que ha pasado ;) **

**Muchísimas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, especialmente a:**

**Alicy Garcia; mmenagv; stewpattz; atenaschan; viki black cullen; dreaming in heaven; Sky TwiCullen; liz . cat . miau; Jazzy Cullen Pattinson; jolie love; YasCullen**

**Por sus review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

**Capítulo beteado por Daymelis Ramos, Betas FFAD**

**www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)**

**Daymelis hermosa muchas gracias por dedicar un poquito de tu tiempo para corregir mis horrores...**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

**EDWARD POV.**

Tenía horas dando vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, estaba inquieto y una sensación de vació se abría paso en mi pecho, como si algo o alguien me faltara. Con frustración me senté en el borde de la cama, froté mi rostro con mis manos en repetidas ocasiones y tras suspirar decidí ir por un poco de leche caliente, Esme dice que eso ayuda a conciliar el sueño.

Bajé las escaleras con pereza, las luces de la cocina estaban encendidas y al entrar me encontré con Rosalie y Jasper parados junto a la estufa, mi hermana al verme me sonrió y sacó del estante otra taza y sirvió la leche caliente, tomamos nuestras respectivas tazas y nos sentamos en el pequeño comedor.

—Por lo visto tampoco puedes dormir Edd. —No fue una pregunta pero aun así asentí.

— ¿Te preocupa la salud del paciente que nos contaste? —preguntó un muy curioso Jasper, mi hermano es todo un chismoso.

—No, no es eso...

—De seguro es porque extrañas a Victoria —aseguró interrumpiéndome y tanto Rosalie como yo nos reímos, definitivamente mi hermano debió ser conductor de algún programa de chismes—. ¿Qué? Solo quiero saber que le impide dormir a mi hermano.

—Pues sí, echo de menos a Victoria. Pero afortunadamente regresa mañana, o mejor dicho en unas horas —respondí dándole un sorbo a mi leche, aunque no estaba seguro de que ese fuera el motivo de mi insomnio ya que en otras ocasiones hemos estado separados por días y nunca me había pasado esto, esta vez era algo más y me frustra sobre manera el no saber qué es.

Victoria es mi novia desde hace poco más de un año, es una mujer hermosa tiene el cabello rizado y rojizo, su piel es pálida y sus ojos son café claro. Nos conocimos en la cafetería del hospital donde ambos trabajamos, era su primer día y no conocía a nadie, yo estaba sentado solo y de pronto se acercó a mi mesa preguntando si podía sentarse conmigo, nos presentamos y desde ese día nos hicimos amigos, unos meses después comenzamos a salir como algo más y desde entonces estamos juntos.

—Yo me voy a tratar de dormir, tengo cita con la señora Johnson y esa mujer es un tanto difícil de tratar. Ahora entiendo porque Esme me cedió esa clienta, esa mujer es capaz de lograr que a una piedra le de migraña.—Rosalie y Esme son decoradoras de interiores y entre ambas manejan su propio negocio.

Nada más salió Rosalie de la cocina Jasper y yo comenzamos a reír, la señora Johnson sí que es difícil de tratar la pobre de mi hermana ha estado trabajando en la decoración de su casa por casi un mes y la señora no ha quedado conforme con nada.

—Te conozco Edd y sé que no estás así por la ausencia de Victoria —comentó después de un momento, además de chismoso Jasper es muy intuitivo, no se le escapa nada.

—La verdad tienes razón, tengo un hueco aquí en el pecho y no sé por qué. —Pasé mi mano por mis cabellos en un acto de frustración.

—Yo también me siento así, sólo que yo sí sé porque, una pequeña y hermosa duende de cabellos negros y ojos azules me atormenta en sueños. No voy a poder estar tranquilo hasta no encontrarla, sé que en algún lado me está esperando.

—Jazz eso sonó tan... gay. —Me burlé y él me dio una mirada asesina, pero eso no me impidió seguir bromeando—. Ya en serio, ¿cómo la encontraras? ¿Pondrás un anuncio en el periódico?

—Ni siquiera sé por qué diablos te lo dije. Mejor me voy a dormir, mañana será un día ajetreado en la empresa.

Un para nada contento Jasper se levantó y salió de la cocina dejándome solo, después de unos minutos decidí regresar a mi habitación y me metí a la cama esperando poder dormir las pocas horas que faltaban para que amaneciera.

Por la mañana mis padres, mis hermanos y yo desayunamos de manera apresurada como casi todos los días, para después cada quien dirigirse a sus respectivos empleos. Me puse mi abrigo, y tras despedirme, salí de la casa y me monté en mi Volvo, conduje sin prisas por las lluviosas calles de Londres hasta llegar al hospital, al bajar del coche el repicar de unos tacones me hizo girar el rostro encontrándome con Victoria a unos pasos de mí.

—Existen los paraguas ¿sabes? —me dijo una vez estuvo a mi lado y le sonreí rodeando su cintura con mis brazos acercándola a mi cuerpo.

—Lo sé, pero me gusta que mi hermosa novia comparta el suyo conmigo —susurré antes de atrapar sus labios con los míos, pero en esta ocasión no sentí nada con este beso, no era desagradable pero le faltaba esa chispa.

—Te extrañé amor —me dijo cuando nos separamos y rodeé sus hombros con mi brazo comenzando a caminar hacia el edificio.

—Yo también.

Al entrar al hospital nos despedimos con un rápido beso y cada uno tomó un camino diferente, yo hacia el área de pediatría y ella a maternidad, fue un día demasiado largo y agitado, a penas y pude ver a Victoria cuando fui a comer algo rápido a la cafetería.

Nuestro turno termino y salimos juntos hasta el aparcamiento, nos montamos en nuestros respectivos coches y nos pusimos en marcha hacia mi casa. Tomados de la mano entramos a casa, hasta ese simple gesto se sentía tan diferente, tan fuera de lugar y no solo yo me percate de ello ya que Victoria tenía la mirada fija en nuestras manos unidas y su ceño estaba fruncido, al notar que la observaba me sonrío pero no fue una sonrisa verdadera, si no forzada.

—Hola querida. —Nada más entrar Esme se acercó y saludó a mi novia con un beso en la mejilla, tras de ella aparecieron Carlisle y mis hermanos—. ¿Lo pasaste bien en tu viaje? ¿Tus padres se encuentran bien?

—Sí, gracias por preguntar. Mis padres se encuentran bien y les envían sus saludos.

—Cuñadita qué bueno que regresaste, ni te imaginas cuanto te extrañó mi hermano, no podía ni dormir el pobre —comentó Rosalie ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de mi parte.

— ¿Te quedarás a cenar con nosotros? —preguntó Carlisle abrazando a Esme por la cintura.

—Claro que sí lo hará papá, ¿verdad Bells?

Todos clavaron su mirada en mí como si de repente me hubiesen salido tres cabezas, y cómo no, si acabo de llamar Bells a Victoria, ¿quién es Bells? ¿Conozco a alguien que se llame así? No, claro que no, yo no suelo olvidar a las personas que conozco tan fácilmente, tal vez escuché ese nombre en alguna parte y por eso me confundí ¿verdad?

.

.

**BREE POV.**

Aún me costaba creerlo, no estoy aquí por un simple castigo, sino para ayudar a Bella y Edward para que estén juntos de nuevo. ¡Caracoles! ¡Esto es fantástico!, comencé a saltar y aplaudir como niña pequeña la mañana de navidad a la vez que no paraba de reír toda eufórica, pero al ver la forma en que me miraban las personas que estaban a mi alrededor me quedé quieta, en este momento deben de estar pensando que me escapé de un psiquiátrico o algo parecido, primero por distraída casi me atropellan y después doy tremendo espectáculo... un momento, a todo eso del casi atropello ¿dónde está Renée?

— ¿Te encuentras bien linda? —Me giré buscando la dueña de esa voz y hay estaba Renée a unos pasos de mí, mirándome con cautela.

—Sí estoy bien, lo siento no me fije al cruzar la calle. —Las personas comenzaron a retirarse y Renée suspiró con alivio.

—No tienes idea del susto que me has dado, ¿segura que estás bien? Si quieres puedo llevarte a un hospital para que te revisen.

—Sí no se preocupe —respondí con una sonrisa—. Ahora tengo que buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche, tal vez abajo de un puente sea una buena idea.—me dije para mí misma y me dispuse a comenzar con mi búsqueda.

— ¡Espera! ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a mi casa? Está por obscurecer y tal parece que está noche lloverá. —Sin duda Renée se ganará un lugarcito en el cielo, es una mujer de buenos sentimientos y muy noble, no cualquiera invita a su casa a una persona de la calle sin saber nada de ella.

—Muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero...

—Acepta, no me sentiría bien sabiendo que pasaras la noche solo Dios sabe dónde —suspiré y asentí además sería una buena oportunidad para ver a Bella.

Nos montamos en el coche y durante unos minutos estuvimos en silencio, yo mantenía la mirada fija por la ventanilla observando todo con lujo de detalles, cada establecimiento, casa, persona, animal o cualquier simple letrero me perecían alucinantes.

—Por cierto me llamo Renée —comentó de pronto rompiendo el silencio y me tuve que morder la lengua para no decir "lo sé"—. ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

—Bree —respondí sin despegar la vista de la ventanilla y una sonrisa se plantó en mi cara al ver una hermosa mariposa que revoloteaba cerca del coche.

El resto del camino estuve pensando en cómo le haría para reunir de nuevo a Bella y Edward, pero estoy segura que no será una tarea difícil, ya que al Alice y Jasper así como Emmett y Rosalie ser pareja, por lo menos deben de conocerse ¿no? No tardamos mucho en llegar a una casa grande y muy bonita, de dos plantas y pintada de colores claros, bajé del coche y una ráfaga de viento helado me hizo tiritar, uno de los inconvenientes de ser humana. Renée me hizo una señal con la mano para que la siguiera y ambas entramos a la enorme casa, que si por fuera era bonita, al verla por dentro mi mandíbula cayó hasta rozar el piso.

Recorrí embobada con la mirada todo el lugar y Renée me observada con una sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa que se borró cuando unos sollozos se escucharon, comenzó a caminar a no sé dónde pero yo la seguí.

—Bella cariño ¿por qué lloras? —preguntó al ver a la castaña llorar con su cabeza apoyada en el regazó de Alice.

—Mamá, Bella vio el anuncio del periódico. — ¿Qué diría ese anuncio? Debió de ser algo realmente malo para que se haya puesto así.

Renée se sentó en el sofá junto a Alice y acarició el cabello de Bella con ternura.

—Entiendo que estés emocionada por tu boda cariño pero no es para que te pongas así.—Por todo lo sagrado, ¿Bella se va a casar?

—Es que mamá, hasta antes de leer ese anuncio yo no sabía que estuviese comprometida con Demetri —respondió Bella con voz ronca por el llanto... un momento ¿Demetri? ¿Acaso es el mismo Demetri con el que estaba casada Tanya Denali antes de que todo esto pasara? ¡Dios! Tal parece que esto será más difícil de lo que pensé.

—Esas son tonterías Bella, ¿cómo no ibas a saber de tu compromiso?

—Hola extraña —dijo alguien a mis espaldas asiéndome saltar de susto, al girarme encontré a Emmett con una sonrisa que hacia se marcaran unos adorables hoyuelitos en su rostro, era una cosa tan mona—. Te asusté ¿eh? Ahora dime ¿quién eres y cómo entraste a mi casa?

— ¡Oh lo olvidé! Chicos ella es Bree, Bree ellos son mis hijos Alice, Bella y Emmett —me presentó Renée poniéndose en pie y acercándose a mí.

Alice me analizaba de pies a cabeza con el ceño fruncido, Bella levantó la cabeza del regazo de su hermana y al ver sus ojos rojos e hinchados sentí unas ganas inmensas de correr a abrazarla y decirle que todo estará bien pero eso no sería muy conveniente, por su parte Emmett sólo encogió de hombros un tanto confundido por mi presencia en su casa.

Renée les contó lo que había ocurrido y que me había invitado a pasar la noche en su casa, después de unos segundos en silencio procesando la información Alice se puso en pie con un rápido movimiento.

— ¡Acompáñame Bree, tengo ropa que de seguro te quedara! —chilló aplaudiendo un par de veces y hasta Bella soltó una risita.

—Tal parece que Alice ya tiene una nueva barbie con la cual jugar —dijo Emmett antes de soltar una risotada.

Abrí la boca para preguntar a qué se refería, pero no pude pues Alice me arrastró fuera de la sala.

Después de que casi me cayera en un par de ocasiones al subir las escaleras tan a prisa, Alice me condujo por el pasillo hasta una habitación, abrió la puerta y al entrar mis ojos se abrieron como platos, había una cama grande que parecía hecha de nubes suave y cómoda, las paredes estaban pintadas de color blanco y decoradas con trozos de tela de distintos colores que formaban pequeños y hermosos mosaicos, y en una esquina de la habitación había una mesa con muchos dibujos sobre ella.

—Anda dúchate mientras yo buscó lo ropa que te pondrás —señaló con su cabeza la puerta del baño y con resignación me dirigí hasta allá.

Entré al baño y me sentí perdida, se supone que de algún lado tenía que salir agua para que me bañara pero ¿de dónde?

—Alice esto... ¿Cómo le hago para que salga el agua? —grité para que me escuchara.

—Tienes que abrir los grifos que están detrás de la cortina —me gritó de vuelta y corrí la cortina de color rosa.

Abrí uno de los dichosos grifos y me quité la ropa, me metí bajo el chorro de agua y grité al sentirla completamente helada y de un salto me alejé.

— ¿Estás bien Bree? —preguntó Alice lo suficientemente alto para que la escuchara.

—El agua está helada —respondí y mis dientes hacían un gracioso ruidito por lo que ella soltó unas risitas.

—Tienes que abrir ambos grifos y regular el agua hasta que tenga una temperatura agradable. —Hice lo que me dijo y una vez no estuvo fría volví a meterme bajo el chorro de agua.

No sabía que ducharse fuera tan complicado y doloroso, mis ojos aún ardían y estaban rojos a causa del líquido que Alice me dijo que usara para lavar mi cabello.

Ahora entendía a la perfección a qué se refería Emmett con eso de la nueva barbie, Alice me hizo cambiarme de ropa tantas veces que perdí la cuenta, para al final terminar usando un pantalón de deporte, una blusa sin mangas y una sudadera.

— ¿No vas a comer Bree? —me preguntó Charlie, el cual por cierto se porto muy amable conmigo, al ver que no había tocado lo que estaba en mi plato.

—Si no te gusta puedo traerte otra cosa —ofreció Renée y me apresuré a negar.

—Esto está bien, gracias. —No podía decirle que no comía pues nunca lo había hecho y no sabía cómo.

Tomé los trozos de metal, que llamaban cubiertos, y con dificultad comencé a comer imitando los movimientos de los demás. Para mi grata sorpresa la comida estaba deliciosa, todo lo contrario a lo que yo pensaba, sin duda comer será una de las cosas que más disfrute mientras sea humana.

—Terminé con mi novia —dijo Emmett con tranquilidad y casi me ahogó con el líquido caliente y negro que estaba tomando.

—Ya sabía que no durarías ni dos semanas con Brittany, Emm no crees que ya va siendo tiempo de que sientes cabeza. — ¿Brittany? ¿Qué pasó con Rosalie?

—Mira quién lo dice, la enana que no ha tenido novio en los últimos dos años —respondió un poco molesto y ahora si sentí que caía en pozo negro sin fondo.

¡Eso quiere decir que ni siquiera conocen a los Cullen! Y yo que tontamente pensé que todo sería muy fácil, tan fácil como volar sólo desplegando mis alas, cuando las tenía claro. Pero ahora no tengo que pensar solo en cómo reunir una pareja sino tres ¡tres! Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera sé dónde puedan estar los Cullen o dónde poder comenzar a buscarlos.

Algo rodó por mi mejilla y al levantar la mano para ver que era, me encontré con la sorpresa de que de mis ojos salían pequeñas gotas cristalinas ¡geniales! Como si no hubiese tenido demasiadas experiencias humanas por un día, ahora estoy llorando...

* * *

**Hola! Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero no pude actualizar antes... Espero que les haya gustado el capi... Pues como ven a Bree le espera una difícil tarea por delante ¿podrá juntar, no solo a una pareja, sino a tres? **

**Muchísimas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, especialmente a:**

**Alicy Garcia; mmenagv; stewpattz; atenaschan; viki black cullen; dreaming in heaven; Sky TwiCullen; liz . cat . miau; Jazzy Cullen Pattinson; jolie love; YasCullen; Abigail Robsten Cullen; BeLeNxiiiZzz; Lauriii Whitlock; isabellaC . Masen; Abigail Gonzalez De Pattinson **

**Por sus review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

**LEAN NOTA AL FINAL, POR FAVOR**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

**BELLA POV.**

Todos veíamos a Bree con la boca abierta, literalmente, no sé los demás pero al menos yo no entendía por qué diablos estaba llorando de esa forma tan desconsolada, además de que no paraba de murmurar algo sobre reunir tres parejas. De pronto se puso en pie de un salto y todos botamos en nuestras sillas por el susto, su mirada se posó en Alice, después en Emmett y por último en mí, su labio inferior tembló cual gelatina y una nueva ronda de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

—Lo s-siento m-mucho, yo... yo... ¿D-Dónde dor-dormiré? —Murmuró Bree entre hipos y mi madre se puso en pie para acompañarla a su habitación.

Después de que salieran ambas del comedor nos quedamos sumergidos en un silencio sepulcral, tanto que hasta se escuchaba el canto de los grillos que habitaban en el jardín. Emmett giró lentamente su cabeza hasta que su mirada se topó con nuestro muy confundido padre, sus ojos reflejaban miedo, no que digo miedo, pánico es lo que su mirada destilaba.

—¡Dios mío, esa chica está zafada! —chilló de forma tan graciosa mi hermano que Alice y yo, a pesar de nuestra confusión, no pudimos acallar nuestras risas.

—¡Emmett Swan! No digas eso de la pobre chica —lo reprendió nuestra madre sentándose de nuevo en su lugar—. La pobre solo está sensible por todo lo que vivió el día de hoy.

—Sí claro, ¿mamá estás segura de que no la golpeaste con el coche en la cabeza? —preguntó Emmett con el ceño fruncido.

—Completamente segura, ya les dije que ni siquiera la golpeé a Dios gracias.

—Entonces sufre de un trastorno de bipolaridad muy agudo —solté sin darme cuenta y todos centraron su atención en mí—. Bueno, lo dijo por qué ella estaba bien y de pronto...

Cerré la boca al notar la forma en que mi madre me veía, en su mirada estaba claramente escrita la advertencia de que me callara o me metería en problemas, ¿por qué aboga tanto por esa chica? Y sobre todo ¿cómo es qué mi madre tiene ese control sobre nosotros? ¡Por Dios! Los tres somos personas adultas y nos controla como si fuéramos un trío de niños.

—¡Vasta ya! Bree ni está loca, ni es bipolar. Pónganse en su lugar por un momento, la chica vive en la calle y de pronto, aunque sea por una sola noche, tiene una cama dónde dormir y que llevarse a la boca para comer, es obvio que está conmovida —Emmett a mi lado bufó por las palabras de nuestra madre, mi padre sonrió y asintió en acuerdo con ella, bueno su opinión no contaba del todo ya que su amor por nuestra madre es tan grande que si ella le dice que se lance por un barranco, lo haría con los ojos cerrados.

Después de eso ninguno volvió a mencionar nada referente al tema Bree y continuamos cenando como si nada hubiese pasado.

De un momento a otro me perdí completamente en mis pensamientos ignorando lo que mi familia decía, aún me parecía increíble que me vaya a casar con Demetri y ni siquiera recuerde que él y yo teníamos una relación, digo, obvio que sé quien es él, de hecho nos conocimos en una cena hace poco más de un año, es agradable y guapo además nos llevamos bien como amigos, pero de eso a tener que compartir el resto de mi vida con él hay una gran diferencia. Aún así lo que más me confunde es no tener una respuesta al por qué se borró de mi memoria todo lo referente a mi relación con Demetri como pareja. ¿Será que tengo principios de Alzheimer?

—¡Auch! —me quejé y sobé mi brazo, pues el idiota que tengo por hermano me pellizcó—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Papá te está preguntando algo y tú estás en las nubes, tenía que hacer algo para traerte de regreso —dijo tan calmado como si en vez de pellizcarme me hubiese susurrado una palabra amigable al oído.

—Perdón —mascullé lanzandole dagas con la mirada a Emmett.

—Te preguntada por cómo van los preparativos para tu boda cielo —casi me caigo de la silla al escuchar eso, pero respiré profundo y puse mi mejor sonrisa.

—Alice está trabajando en el diseño de mi... vestido —la palabra salió de mis labios como si fuera una grosería y mi padre frunció el ceño.

—No te escuchar entusiasmada con eso.

—Todo está bien papi, es sólo que estoy... ¿nerviosa? —claro que no estoy nerviosa ¡estoy aterrada! Ante la idea de tener que casarme con alguien a quién no amo, ¿aún estaré a tiempo de cancelar este circo?

De uno en uno fuimos abandonando el comedor para subir a dormir, yo fui la última y con pereza subí las escaleras. Nada más entrar a mi habitación fui directo al armario para sacar un pijama, me cambié y me metí a la cama pues estaba tan agotada, y no físicamente hablando, si no emocionalmente. Hoy había sido un día tan raro, espero que mañana todo sea diferente o de lo contrario me volveré loca, suspiré y cerré los ojos esperando Morfeo viniera en mi búsqueda, pero unos raros y desesperantes ruidos que provenían de la habitación de Emmett no permitieron el arribo de éste.

De mala gana me levanté y salí de la habitación, me paré frente a la puerta de mi hermano y pegué la oreja para poder escuchar qué pasaba allí dentro. Identifiqué el ruido como cosas que eran arrastradas por el suelo, cosas con las cuales él... ¿Estaba atrancando la puerta?

De pronto una mano se posó en mi hombro y estuve a punto de gritar por el susto pero una pequeña mano tapó mi boca evitando que lo hiciera y despertara al vecindario entero.

—Shhhh, no grites —susurró Alice y destapó mi boca lentamente.

—Me asustaste Allie, ¿qué haces aquí? —le pregunté en voz baja y ella sonrió ampliamente.

—No puedo dormir así que iba a tu habitación para ver si estabas despierta, y cómo sí lo estás... ¿Qué te parece si hablamos sobre los preparativos de tu boda? Mamá me dio una lista de los pendientes y podemos revisarlos —agitó la libreta que tenía en sus manos frente a mis narices y estuve a punto de arrebatársela y convertirla en confeti.

—Alice no quiero saber nada sobre eso, al menos por ahora —gruñí dispuesta a darme media vuelta y volver a mi habitación. Pero al ver la cara de Alice no pude hacerlo, ¡Dios era peor que estar viendo al gato de Shrek!

Sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer para negarme ante la cara de chantaje de mi hermana, sin sentirme malditamente culpable, asentí resignada a tener que planear _mi boda_. Estuvimos por casi dos horas eligiendo... bueno Alice eligió las flores, la iglesia, los manteles y las invitaciones, dejando un montón de cosas pendientes, nunca me hubiese imaginado que se tuviera que planear tanto para una boda sin mencionar que era realmente agotador. Abracé mi almohada y tuve que jalar la manta para cubrirme, pues mi hermana la había acaparado toda, cerré los ojos y ahora si Morfeo vino por mí para llevarme al mundo de los sueños.

El impacto de mi cuerpo contra el piso me despertó, intente moverme para levantarme pero me dolió hasta el alma, y cómo no, si el golpazo que me dí no fue para menos.

—Bellita, ¿qué haces allí? —me preguntó Emmett restregándose los ojos con sus manos mientras salía de... ¿de mi cama? Wow el golpe si que estuvo fuerte, se supone que quién durmió conmigo fue Alice no Emmett—. ¿Te caíste?

—No que va, me gusta dormir en el suelo —respondí con sarcasmo—. No te quedes ahí parado y ayúdame.

Emmett me ayudó a levantarme con cuidado y en cuanto estuve en pie me estiré cual gato, por lo que todos y cada uno de los huesos de mi cuerpo chasquearon cuando se acomodaron de nuevo en su sitio, ¿cómo diablos fue que me caí? Ah ya, como no me iba a caer si mi hermano es realmente grande y mi cama es realmente pequeña.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Emmett?

—Yo... bueno... escuché que Alice... la verdad es que tenía miedo de Bree y vine a dormir con ustedes —confesó agachando la cabeza, y si mi pobre cuerpo no estuviera todo dolorido, me hubiese tirado al piso a reír.

Un hombre de veintisiete años de edad, casi dos metros de estatura y con el cuerpo de un levantador de pesas tenía miedo de una pobre e inofensiva chica que no sobrepasaba el 1.50m de estatura y era incluso más menuda que Alice... ¡Alice! ¿Dónde está Alice? Como respuesta se escuchó un fuerte golpe debajo de mi cama y un aullido de dolor acompañado por una maldición, esa sin duda era ella. Y no me equivoqué, un par de minutos después salió Alice de debajo de mi cama con la frente roja y un poco hinchada por el golpe.

—Lo siento —murmuró Emmett antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

A la hora del desayuno Bree no se apareció, tal vez se fue temprano, Renée y Charlie tenían una gran sonrisa en sus rostros y de vez en cuando papá tomaba la mano de mamá y le daba un ligero apretón o un beso en el dorso, eran tan lindos, ojala algún día yo también encuentre a mi media naranja, que por cierto no es Demetri, lo cual me lleva a...

—Papá, mamá he estado pensando y creo que no estoy segura de querer cas...

—¡Buenos días Bree! —chilló mamá interrumpiéndome y todos voltearon a ver a la recién llegada.

—Buenos días a todos, antes de irme quería agradecerles lo que hicieron por mí —dijo la chica que se veía tranquila y tenía una enorme sonrisa.

—Sobre eso cariño, Charlie y yo queremos hablar contigo. ¿Nos acompañas un momento al estudio? —Bree asintió sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro y mis padres se pusieron en pie.

—Chicos recuerden que quedaron con Jacob y Leah en ayudarlos hoy con la colecta para los niños del hospital en el que trabajan, y ya se les está haciendo tarde —nos recordó Charlie antes de irse tras de Bree y Renée.

—Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos —dije y los tres nos pusimos en pie.

Después de media hora de discusión por parte de mis hermanos, pues Emmett quería que nos fuéramos en su Jeep y Alice quería que fuera en su Porche, terminamos yéndonos en mi bebé, mi adorado Audi.

Jacob y Leah nos estaban esperando en la entrada del hospital, conocía a Jacob de toda la vida y aunque en algún momento tratamos de ser algo más lo nuestro no funcionó, poco después llegó Leah a su vida y ahora están felizmente casados y esperan su primer bebé.

—¿Qué te pasó Alice? —mi hermana hizo un gracioso puchero ante la pregunta de Jacob, después de todo el maquillaje no había sido de mucha ayuda para tapar el golpe de su frente.

—Por culpa de un idiota terminé durmiendo debajo de la cama de Bella y me golpeé —respondió de mala manera cubriéndose la frente con su flequillo.

—Bueno, Alice tu vendrás con nosotros y con mi hermano Seth. Emmett y Bella, ustedes vayan con el doctor Gigandet y su esposa —Leah señaló a un hombre alto, de cabello rubio y ojos azules que estaba con una mujer igual rubia, pero no podía verle la cara porque estaba de espalda.

Emmett y yo nos despedimos de los chicos y nos fuimos a reunir con el doctor Gigandet y su esposa, la cual estaba inclinada frente a una carriola para mellizos.

—Hola, Jacob y Leah nos dijeron que viniéramos con ustedes. Soy Emmett y ella es mi hermana Bella —el doctor Gigandet estrecho la mano de mi hermano y a mí me saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

—Mucho gusto, soy James —la mujer se incorporó y cuando se giró mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, era Tanya, la chica que encontré en la editorial y que ahora trabaja con Alice—. Mira cariño te presento a Bella y Emmett, ella es mi esposa Tanya.

—Bella y yo ya nos conocíamos es hermana de mi jefa, además gracias a ella es que ahora tengo empleo —sus bebés comenzaron a llorar y ambos se acercaron a la carriola.

Un momento después cada uno tenía a un bebé en sus brazos y con curiosidad me acerqué a ellos para conocerlos, si mi memoria no me falla Tanya me había dicho que la niña se llama Jane y el niño Alec, la pequeña era una copia idéntica de su madre, sin embargo el niño no se parecía ni a ella ni a James, sus ojos eran azules pero su color era más oscuro que el de sus padres, su cabello era negro y su rostro me recordaba a alguien. Tanya al notar que veía fijamente al pequeño se puso nerviosa y yo desvié la mirada apenada por haberme quedado viéndolo fijamente, estoy segura que ese niño se parece a alguien que yo conozco, pero... ¿a quién?

* * *

**Hola, primero que nada y para quienes no lo sepan, comenzare por presentarme. Mi nombre es Daniela y soy prima de Tania (tany cullen) como ustedes la conocen. El motivo por el cual les pedí que leyeran esta nota y el por qué yo estoy publicando el capítulo, es que mi prima está hospitalizada desde el miércoles por la noche, desde hace días que no se sentía bien pero no dijo nada ni fue a ver un doctor... tiene neumonia y por no haberse atendido a tiempo todo se complico. Su estado de salud aún es delicado y aunque sigue en terapia intensiva, tal parece que el nuevo tratamiento que le han suministrado gracias a Dios esta funcionando, la respuesta de su organismo ante el tratamiento esta siendo lenta pero al menos ya hay una respuesta.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

**Primero que nada las invito a ****que se pasen por el trailer que Rosie Rodriguez del grupo FFAD realizo para esta historia, les dejo el link: **** www. youtube watch?v=_ 5DSw7KbFOs**** (sin espacios)**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

**BREE POV.**

Seguí a Renée y Charlie hasta el despacho, ellos se sentaron en uno de los dos sofás de piel que ahí se encontraban y yo me senté en el otro frente a ellos. Pasaron un par de minutos y ninguno decía nada, me comencé a sentir un tanto incomoda por su silencio y me removí en mi lugar nerviosa antes de decidirme a hablar.

—Y bien, ¿qué es eso de lo que quieren hablar conmigo? —Charlie apretó cariñosamente la mano de su esposa y ella sonrió asintiendo.

—Lo diré directo y sin rodeos. Bree, anoche Charlie y yo estuvimos hablando y queremos que formes parte de nuestra familia —mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de Renée, para después llenarse de lágrimas, ¿ellos querían que yo fuera una de ellos, una Swan?

—Así es, y si tú lo quieres podemos comenzar con los tramites de adopción hoy mismo —dijo Charlie con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

—Yo... la verdad... no... sé que... decir —tartamudeé y Renée suspiró ¿decepcionada?

—No queremos que te sientas forzada a aceptar cariño. Tal vez te parezca raro que nosotros, así sin más, queramos adoptarte, pero hay algo en ti que me hace sentir un sentimiento de protección que no puedo explicar y... nos encantaría que fueras nuestra hija —sin pensarlo dos veces me levanté del sofá, me arrodillé frente a ellos y los abracé a ambos.

Sin duda eran personas excepcionales y me hubiese gustado tener unos padres como ellos. Pero ahora puedo tenerlos, al menos el tiempo que esté aquí en la tierra.

—Sí quiero, sí quiero ser vuestra hija.

Después de unos minutos Charlie se despidió, iría a hablar con un abogado, amigo suyo, para que comenzará con el tramite de mi adopción y yo pudiera ser una Swan lo antes posible. Renée por su parte me arrastró, literalmente, fuera de la casa y me metió al coche, cuando le pregunte a dónde íbamos sólo se encogió de hombros y me dijo que era una sorpresa.

Cerca de media hora tardamos en llegar a nuestro destino, Renée estacionó el coche y no voy a negar que me emocione sobre manera al ver el lugar en el que estábamos.

—Creí que seria buena idea un día de comprar con mi nueva hija, necesitas ropa, zapatos, accesorios y muchas cosas más. Claro que sólo compraremos algunas cosas, no queremos que Alice se enfade con nosotras, ya después vendremos las cuatro a comprar lo que falte.

Asentí con una sonrisa en mi rostro, ¡Dios esto era increíble! Siempre quise entrar a un centro comercial, y no cómo un ángel precisamente, las mujeres siempre que entran en estos lugares recorren cientos y cientos de tiendas de las cuales salen con más bolsas de las que pueden cargar en sus manos, sin duda eso debe ser una experiencia magnifica ya que siempre salen con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros. ¡Y ahora yo podría experimentarlo también!

Renée insistió en que primero fuéramos al salón, la mujer que atendía el lugar saludo a Renée de forma cálida por lo que sospeche ellas se conocían desde hace tiempo. La mujer, que ahora sé se llama Zafrina, me hizo sentar en una silla, me puso una especie de capa de un material parecido al plástico y comenzó a revisar detenidamente mi cabello.

—Tienes un cabello hermoso Bree, así que sólo te haré un corte para darle un poco de forma y volumen —¿forma y volumen? ¿Qué diabl... perdón, cosa era eso?

Zafrina tomó unas tijeras y se acercó de nuevo a mí, por instinto me levanté y me alejé unos pasos de esa mujer que no sé que intenciones tenía, tal vez quería asesinarme ¿para qué más querría unas tijeras?

—Tranquila Bree, sólo voy a cortar un poco tu cabello. No te haré daño —clavé mi mirada llena de pánico en Renée, a lo que ella asintió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en su rostro.

Suspiré y aún no muy convencida volví a sentarme, cerré los ojos fuertemente y me aferré con fuerza a los reposabrazos de la silla mientras Zafrina hacia lo que fuera que haría. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó antes de que abriera los ojos, pero cuando lo hice la imagen que reflejaba el espejo me dejó sin palabras, mi cabello ahora llegaba a una altura un poco más abajo de media espalda y estaba completamente lacio, unos mechones eran más largos que otros pero me gustaba como se veía.

Una de las empleadas de Zafrina me hizo apartar la vista del espejo, sacó no sé que tantas cosas y comenzó a poner de todo eso en mi rostro, unos minutos después supe que eran cosméticos. Mientras la chica me maquillaba Renée me estaba diciendo cual era el nombre de cada cosa y yo no perdía detalle de cómo se aplicaban, lo más seguro es que necesite saber cómo se usan y, afortunadamente, no parecía una tarea difícil. Sombras en tonos rosas, brillo labial perlado, delineador y mascara para pestañas, eso era lo que ahora me hacia ver tan distinta a la vez que linda.

Salimos del salón no sin antes prometer a Jazmín que volveríamos para que me hiciera la manicura y pedicura, fuera lo que eso fuera.

Después de recorrer algunas tiendas, me había cambiado la ropa de deporte de Alice por unos jeans ajustados y una blusa que se anudaba al cuello, los tenis por unas para nada cómodas zapatillas con tacón ¿cómo las mujeres pueden caminar con estas cosas todo el día? Yo apenas tenía unos minutos con estos zapatos y ya me estaban matando. Esos sin contar que estaba cargando con por lo menos quince bolsas en mis manos, y Renée llevaba unas tanta más. ¿No había dicho que sólo compraríamos lo necesario?

—Tengo hambre. ¿Vamos por algo para comer? —asentí de forma frenética y casi me arrodillo para dar gracias a Dios cuando Renée soltó esas palabras.

—Claro, yo también estoy hambrienta —_y muerta de cansancio_, terminé para mis adentros.

Por desgracia tuvimos que caminar unos cuantos minutos más, hasta que llegamos a un lugar con muchas mesas y Renée buscó una que estuviera disponible, me senté en una de las sillas mientra ella iba por nuestra comida, me quité los zapatos y un suspiro de alivio salió desde lo más profundo de mí al verme liberada de esa tortura.

Papas fritas, hamburguesa y refresco, eso es lo que tenía delante de mí y veía cómo si fuera algo de otro mundo, bueno, técnicamente para mí sí que lo eran. Me encogí de hombros e imitando a Renée tomé con mis manos la hamburguesa y le dí una gran mordida, una sensación placentera me embargo al tragar el bocado, era algo casi tan placentero como volar entre las nubes en un atardecer, no cabe duda que comer es sin duda lo mejor que he experimentado como humana.

Una cabellera rubia llamó mi atención, no sé por qué, pero me parecía demasiado familiar. Seguí con la mirada a la chica, sin darme cuenta que al hacerlo mi cuerpo se giraba en la silla, hasta que fue demasiado tarde y me caí de la silla justo cuando reconocí a esa chica como Lili. ¡Genial! Una nueva experiencia humana, una muy dolorosa por cierto.

— ¡Bree! ¿Estás bien? —Renée se puso en pie y me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a levantar.

—Estoy bien, gracias —respondí acomodando mi ropa, busqué de nuevo con la mirada a Lili y la vi no muy lejos de nosotras, la muy infame se reía de mí. Le obsequié una mirada para nada agradable y negando divertida me hizo una seña para que me acercara a ella—. Creo que... yo... necesito ir al baño, sí, eso.

—Te acompaño...

— ¡No! —chillé interrumpiendo a Renée que frunció el ceño por mi reacción—. No es necesario, puedo encontrar el baño sola.

—Claro, te esperare aquí —musitó un tanto preocupada, a lo que yo asentí con una sonrisa para que viera que todo estaba bien y volvió a sentarse.

No alcancé a dar un par de pasos cuando recordé que no tenía puestos los zapatos, avergonzada me los puse de nuevo ante la atenta y divertida mirada de Renée. No tarde mucho en llegar hasta Lili, y asegurándome de que Renée no nos viera, ambas nos alejamos a paso rápido y por casualidad fuimos a dar a los baños.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo también te extrañé amiga —dijo con ironía y sonriendo nos fundimos en un emotivo abrazo.

— ¡Ay Lili! Todo es tan difícil aquí. No podré cumplir con mi misión, Emmett y Rosalie ya no están juntos al igual que Jasper y Alice, además Bella está comprometida y no tengo ni idea de dónde esté Edward —mi amiga sonrió tristemente y le dio un ligero apretón a mi mano.

—Lo sé, lo planearon todo muy bien. Su Señoría ha tratado de encontrar una forma de ayudarte, pero August ha la estado vigilando, siempre al asecho esperando el menor fallo de su parte para tener un pretexto y destituirla de su puesto, y obviamente, tomarlo él.

—Eso sería terrible —murmuré y ella asintió en acuerdo conmigo.

—Pero bueno, Abdiel está de nuestro lado —claro, no hay nada que él no haría por su Señoría, para nadie es secreto que tiene cierta... fascinación por ella.

—Lili, no has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Qué haces aquí? —rodó los ojos y me tendió unas cuantas hojas color marfil, que tomé más que confundida.

—No creíste que te dejaríamos hacerlo todo sin ayuda, ¿verdad? En esas hojas encontraras todo lo referente a Edward, su dirección, teléfono, en fin, todo lo que necesitas saber —rápidamente les eché un vistazo y efectivamente, todos los datos de Edward estaban plasmados allí. Chillando emocionada me lancé a sus brazos causando sus risas.

—Ahora me será más fácil encontrar una forma de reunirlos. ¿Pero esto no le causará problemas a su Señoría? —pregunté en verdad preocupada, lo menos que quería era que por ayudarme August se saliera con la suya.

—No, por eso no te preocupes, Abdiel nos ha ayudado para que nadie sospeche nada —respire con tranquilidad al escuchar esas palabras, al mismo tiempo que Lili suspiraba pesadamente—. Le pedí a su Señoría me dejara quedar aquí en la tierra para ayudarte, pero sería muy sospechoso que yo desapareciera sin razón evidente. Eso alertaría a August, sabría que tu "castigo" no es más que un pretexto.

—Ya me has ayudado bastante al traerme esto —dije agitando las hojas y ambas sonreímos.

—Aún tengo unos minutos antes de volver, así que cuéntame ¿qué tal es la vida en la tierra?

Salimos de los baños y nos sentamos en una banca que estaba cerca, digamos que era un lugar más adecuado para charlar que un baño.

Por los próximos quince minutos le conté con lujo de detalles el cómo me había encontrado con Renée y me había llevado a su casa a dormir, mi caótico baño esa noche, mi llanto desconsolado cuando me entere que los hermanos de Bella y los de Edward ya no estaban juntos, cómo esta mañana me dieron la noticia de que querían que fuera su hija, y finalicé detallando mi día en el centro comercial.

—Te lo juro Lili, yo creí que esto de ir de comprar era menos... agotador.

— ¡Whoa! No tienes ni dos dias aqui y ya has vivido toda una aventura —comentó Lili sin dejar de reír y poniéndose en pie, movimiento que yo imité—. Tengo que regresar y tú debes volver con Renée, que de seguro, está a punto de llamar a la policía para que te busque.

—Te extraño tanto Lili —mi amiga me abrazó y una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, ¡ay no! Comenzaré a llorar de nuevo.

La despedida no fue para nada agradable, Lili es lo más cercano a una familia que poseo y no verla a diario me hace sentir triste, es un sentimiento horrible y definitivamente la tristeza no debería existir.

Por fortuna recordaba a la perfección el camino para volver a donde Renée me esperaba, y para no perder tiempo comencé a leer los datos sobre Edward. Es pediatra, vive con sus padres y hermanos en Londres, es novio de Victoria desde hace poco más de un año y... ¿Novio de Victoria?

— ¡Gracias August! Sin querer me has puesto una piedra más en mi camino —mascullé por lo bajo.

Iba tan distraída leyendo que no me di cuenta de que alguien estaba frente a mí, claro hasta que me impacté de lleno contra ese alguien y por segunda vez en el día caí al suelo mandando las hojas a volar por los aires ¡genial!

—Lo siento mucho, no vi por donde iba —se disculpó la persona pero no le preste mucha atención, estaba tratando de reunir mis hojas que habían ido a aterrizar unos metros lejos de mí.

Conté las hojas por segunda vez y me faltaba una, pero no era cualquiera, no, era precisamente la hoja que contenía la dirección de Edward.

—Creo que esto es tuyo —me giré en busca de el dueño de esa voz y puedo jurar que el piso se me movió al verlo. Era alto, cabello color negro y ojos tan azules como el cielo, era hermoso... quiero decir que tenía una aura hermosa, sí, eso.

Un suave carraspeo me sacó de mi ensoñación tomé la hoja que me tendía y mis mejillas por alguna razón se comenzaron a sentir calientes, muy calientes.

—Soy Diego, y de nuevo me disculpo por el choque —su voz era suave y hechizante, tanto que tuve que aclarar mi garganta para poder hablar de nuevo.

—Bree, y no tienes que disculparte, yo iba distraída —Diego me sonrió y mis piernas de pronto comenzaron a temblar.

—Lo dejaremos en que ambos fuimos culpables, ¿te parece bien? —asentí y tomó mi mano dejando un casto beso en el dorso de esta—. Fue un gusto conocerte Bree, espero nos volvamos a encontrar en otra ocasión.

Con el corazón lamiéndome de forma acelerada me quede observando el cómo se alejaba hasta perderle de vista.

Con una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro regresé con Renée, que por cierto me riñó por mi tardanza, a lo que me excusé diciendo que me había perdido, le mentí lo sé, pero fue una mentira piadosa. Camino al estacionamiento mi cuerpo se sentía ligero, tanto que juraría en cualquier momento saldría flotando, y creo que de no ser por las quince bolsas que cargaba en mis manos lo hubiese hecho.

Metimos todas las bolsas al maletero del coche, nos montamos y Renée lo puso en marcha. Cerré los ojos por un momento y la imagen de Diego se hizo presente, acompañada por una rara sensación en mi estomago, algo parecido al revolotear de una mariposa pero multiplicado por mil ¡Dios! ¿Qué me está pasando?...

* * *

**Ejem... ¿Hola! ¿Aún hay alguien por aquí? Sí es así les pido mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero como sabrán estuve hospitalizada y pues aunque ya tengo días en mi casa no había podido terminar el capi, en fin espero que les haya gustado.**

**Ahora Bree ya tiene la información necesaria sobre Edward, pero aún así está en chino que pueda juntar a Bella y Edward, y cómo no puede recibir ayuda por parte de los ángeles... Además tal parece que Diego llego a confundir a nuestro pobre ángel. ¿Creen que Diego sea de ayuda? O... ¿Será una distracción?**

**Muchísimas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, especialmente a:**

**Alicy Garcia; mmenagv; stewpattz; atenaschan; viki black cullen; dreaming in heaven; Sky TwiCullen; liz . cat . miau; Jazzy Cullen Pattinson; jolie love; YasCullen; Abigail Robsten Cullen; BeLeNxiiiZzz; Lauriii Whitlock; isabellaC . Masen; Abigail Gonzalez De Pattinson; mvfap18; Guest; Kary; marce; MadeCullenGrey**

**Por sus review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

**BREE POV.**

Bella, Alice y Emmett se tomaron muy bien la noticia de que pasaría a ser su hermana, Emmett se portaba muy protector conmigo, era su hermanita pequeña y según él tenía que espantar a los vampiros que me asecharan, además me enseñó a jugar video juegos y ahora me estaba dando clases de manejo, lo cual Alice y Bella catalogaron como una catástrofe, pero dentro de lo que cabe nos ha ido bien, al menos el coche aún enciende_._ Alice por su parte a diario me da clases sobre cómo combinar mi ropa y cómo maquillarme, cosa que por cierto no era tan fácil cómo yo creía, la primera vez que traté de maquillarme sola fue un desastre. Bella en tan sólo unos días se convirtió en una gran amiga, pasábamos horas charlando sobre cualquier tema y poco a poco me fui ganando su confianza, a tal punto que me confesó no quería casarse con Demetri, está de más decir que esa noticia me hizo inmensamente feliz.

—Bree, se nos hace tarde. ¿Ya estás lista? Charlie y Renée ya se fueron —la voz de Alice me sacó de mis pensamientos, me giré y ella al verme sonrió ampliamente—. ¡Dios! Te ves hermosa, no cabe duda que eres una excelente alumna.

—Tuve a la mejor maestra, así que algo tenía que aprender —ella movió sus manos restándole importancia a mis palabras y salimos de la habitación.

Hoy los padres de Demetri daban una gran fiesta a modo de celebración por su aniversario de bodas, y obviamente fuimos invitados. Alice lucía hermosa enfundada en un elegante vestido color rosa pálido que resaltaba su esbelta figura a la perfección, yo por mi parte me había decidido por algo no tan llamativo, un sencillo vestido en tono verde oscuro me pareció la mejor opción ¡ah! Y mis cómodos zapatos sin tacón, digamos que en tan sólo un par de horas había adquirido cierto rechazo por los tacones.

— ¿Listas chicas? —preguntó Emmett en cuanto nos vio entrar a la sala, mi... hermano se veía guapísimo con ese traje gris, los primeros botones de su camisa abiertos le daban ese toque juvenil a su atuendo.

—Claro, pero ¿dónde está Bella?

—Aquí estoy Alice, y vámonos antes de que me arrepienta —Alice estuvo a punto de desmallarse al ver a Bella, Emmett soltó una sonora carcajada y yo fruncí mi ceño confundida, ¿por qué Bella estaba vestida así?

— ¡Por Dios Isabella! Sube en este mismo momento a cambiarte —Bella cruzó los brazos y negó firmemente—. Bella vamos a una cena, a casa de tus suegros, no a un funeral.

Así es, Bella usaba un sencillo vestido con botones al frente, largo hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas y completamente negro, zapatos negros y su cabello recogido en una pulcra y bien alisada coleta. Está de más decir que no llevaba encima ni una sola gota de maquillaje, aunque no lo necesitaba.

—Alice, respira y relajate. Si nuestra hermana quiere ir vestida así, pues dejala.

Bella le sonrió a Emmett por su apoyo y salimos de la casa, el recorrido a casa de los padres de Demetri fue en completo silencio, pues Alice aún seguía molesta por el atuendo de Bella.

Al llegar Alice se bajó rápidamente del coche y se alejó a grandes zancadas adentrándose a la casa, una chica que recién llegaba le sonrió a Emmett al pasar junto a nosotros y él se fue tras de ella, como mosca tras la miel. Un suspiro de melancolía abandonó mis labios al recordar a Rosalie, ¿será que podré reunir a los Cullen con los Swan de nuevo?, hace ya varios días desde la visita de Lili y aún no sé qué hacer para reunirles. Bella enganchó su brazo con el mío y comenzamos a caminar dentro de la casa.

— ¿Sabes Bree? Creo que necesito unos días de paz y tranquilidad antes de la boda, no sé tal vez irme a un retiro espiritual o algo así. Estoy a punto de volverme loca —me solté de su agarre y me planté frente a ella, obligandola a detenerse.

—Cancela la boda, no amas a Demetri, entonces ¿por qué seguir adelante con esto? —bajó la mirada y suspiró pesadamente.

—He intentado hablar de eso con mis padres, incluso con el mismo Demetri, pero siempre hay algo que no me deja cancelar el compromiso. ¡Diablos! Demetri viene para acá con su hermano —me situé de nuevo al lado de Bella y al ver quién era el hermano de Demetri mi corazón dejó de latir por un momento para después latir de forma frenética.

—Hola cariño, te vez... —Bella rodó los ojos al ver que Demetri no encontraba la palabra adecuada.

—Encantadora. Hermanito, mi cuñada luce encantadora —sus ojos azules se clavaron en los míos y cuando sonrió mis rodillas temblaron—. Es un gusto volver a verte Bree —me saludó con un beso en la mejilla y mi sonrojo no se hizo esperar.

— ¿Ustedes se conocen? —abrí la boca para responder a la pregunta de Bella, pero no fui capaz de formular una sola palabra así que sólo asentí.

—Diego te he estado buscando, necesito que me acompañes —una hermosa chica rubia lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a tirar de el.

—Nos vemos después —fue todo lo que dijo antes de irse a toda prisa con esa. ¿Será su novia? ¡Por Dios Bree! Eso a ti no tiene por que importarte, lo único que tiene que importarte es tu misión ¿está claro?

En tan sólo un parpadeo me quede sola, había tanta gente que me era imposible encontrar a alguno de los Swan.

Estuve parada en el mismo sitio por unos cuantos minutos, me sentía completamente fuera de lugar y con desesperación comencé a buscar una forma de escape. Me encontré con una puerta abierta y llegué hasta allí, la puerta daba al jardín y salí a caminar un poco. Después de unos minutos me senté en una banca y clavé mi mirada en el cielo, las estrellas brillaban de una forma singularmente hermosa y no sé por qué pero una luz de esperanza se encendió en mí.

—Podré hacerlo, podré cumplir con mi misión.

— ¿Puedo saber qué misión es esa? Tal vez pueda ayudarte —brinqué de susto y giré mi rostro para ver a Diego sentado a mi lado. ¿En qué momento llego hasta aquí sin que lo notara?

—No creo que quieras ayudarme, digamos que estoy buscando la forma de reunir a Bella con el amor de su vida. Que no es precisamente tu hermano —asintió calmadamente y se puso en pie.

—Sé que mi hermano no ama a Bella y ella tampoco a él. Así que si puedo hacer algo para ayudarte, sólo dímelo —comenzó a alejarse y yo rápidamente me puse en pie para alcanzarlo.

— ¡Espera! ¿Lo dicen es serio? —pregunté sonriendo y asintió.

—Por supuesto, sólo dime que planeas y cómo puedo ayudarte —y mi sonrisa se borró de golpe con sus palabras.

—Ese es precisamente el problema, no tengo un plan. Edward está al otro lado del mundo y Bella aquí.

—Ven, se me acaba de ocurrir algo que puede ser de ayuda —tomó mi mano y algo como cosquillitas recorrió mi cuerpo entero.

Entramos a la casa y me guió hasta el inicio de las escaleras. Abrió los ojos con pánico cuando la chica rubia de hace rato apareció de la nada bajando las escaleras, y me llevó hasta la pista de baile para perdernos entre las parejas que bailaban. Sus manos suavemente se posaron en mi cintura y yo llevé mis temblorosas manos hasta su cuello, nos comenzamos a mecer al compás de las notas de la suave música que en ese momento sonaba.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y para mí todo desapareció, sólo eramos él y yo sin nada ni nadie más a nuestro alrededor. El baile se detuvo, Diego acuñó mi rostro entre sus manos y se comenzó a acercar lentamente, nuestros labios casi se rozaban y mi corazón latía desbocado, ¡por todo lo santo me va a besar!

— ¡Diego! ¡Diego ven acá! —masculló algo que no pude entender y me arrastró lejos de allí.

Aprisa subimos las escaleras y entramos a una habitación, su habitación supongo. Diego encendió su ordenador y se sentó en la silla frente a este, tecleó unas cuantas cosas y arrastré una silla para sentarme a su lado.

— ¿Por qué huyes de esa chica? —pregunté y sonrió negando.

—Mi hermana puede ser un tanto fastidiosa, está organizando una sorpresa para nuestros padres y ha pedido mi ayuda en varias ocasiones, creo que es justo que Demetri la ayude también —su hermana, esa chica es su hermana, ¡genial!—. Ahora necesito que me digas un par de cosas ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí y le di la información que me pidió, estuvimos por horas dándole forma al plan hasta que todo quedó perfecto. Al final de cuentas nos perdimos la cena, y creo que nadie se dio cuenta de nuestra ausencia, pues cuando bajamos de nuevo a la fiesta y me reuní con Bella y Emmett ellos no comentaron nada respecto a mi desaparición.

Poco a poco las personas presentes se comenzaron a retirar, Renée vino con Alice y Charlie a buscarnos para irnos y Bella suspiró aliviada ante eso. Me disculpé y le dije a los chicos que los esperaría en el coche mientras ellos se despedían, salí sin prisas de la casa y me apoyé en el coche a esperar. La primera fase del plan estaba en marcha, ahora sólo a esperar que Edward responda afirmativamente para continuar con la segunda.

.

.

**BELLA POV.**

Ya habían pasado unos días desde la fiesta en casa de los padres de Demetri, y no sé qué haya pasado pero desde ese día Bree está distinta, la veo algo triste y melancólica. ¡Claro! Estoy segura de que Diego tiene mucho que ver con el estado anímico de mi hermanita.

—Hola Bella. ¿Puedo pasar? —hablando del rey de Roma, bueno reina.

—Sí, pasa Bree.

—Mira, me encontré con estos folletos y recordé que tú quieres ir a uno de esos retiros espirituales —tomé los folletos que Bree me ofrecía y les di una rápido vistazo

—Pues sí, parece que es lo que necesitaba. Vamos con Alice para decirle, podríamos ir las tres.

— ¡No! Lo que pasa es que... yo... yo llamé para pedir informes, sí y me dijeron que sólo había cupo para una persona y pues hice la reservación para ti —es mi imaginación o Bree está muy nerviosa—. Tu vuelo a Forks sale mañana a las diez.

— ¿Forks? ¿Dónde jodidos queda Forks? —Bree resopló y se sentó junto a mí en la cama.

—En el estado de Washington, es un lugar muy pintoresco.

Después de un rato leyendo la información terminé por aceptar, después de todo era lo que quería, alejarme de todo lo relacionado a la boda. Bree se ofreció para ayudarme a hacer mi maleta, según me dijo el clima de Forks es frío, así que metí ropa abrigadora.

—Voy a hacerte una pregunta y quiero que me respondas con total sinceridad, ¿de acuerdo? —Bree asintió cerrando la maleta—. ¿Tú estás enamorada de Diego?

—Yo no puedo enamorarme, no puedo —me respondió y salió de la habitación.

¿Por qué no puede enamorarse? Todos podemos enamorarnos, no es cómo si fuera un ser de otro planeta.

Por la mañana Bree y Alice me llevaron al aeropuerto, me despedí de ellas y me desearon suerte. El viaje fue muy pesado, pero afortunadamente habían mandado un coche a recogerme, en Forks todo era verde, verde y más verde. El clima no era frío, era helado y además no dejaba de llover, algo que Bree no me advirtió.

—Señorita, lamento decirle esto pero va a tener que llegar hasta la casa caminando —el hombre aparcó el coche a la orilla del bosque y no voy a negar que me asuste.

— ¿Por qué? No puede dejarme aquí y decirme que me vaya caminando bajo la lluvia.

—El coche no entra hasta allá, aquí es lo más que la puedo acercar. Estas son las llaves de la casa y este es un mapa para que le sea más fácil llegar —¿llaves? ¿No hay nadie que me abra la puerta?, esto no me está dando buena espina. Enfadada tomé las llaves y el mapa, salí del coche y el hombre me ayudó a bajar mi maleta.

Sin más se fue dejándome tirada en medio de la nada, busqué en mi bolso mi celular y vaya sorpresa me lleve al no encontrarlo. Por un momento estuve debatiéndome entre ir a la casa esa o quedarme a esperara que alguien pasara y me ayudara, pero en lo que tenía aquí no había pasado ni un sólo coche, así que al no tener más opción revisé el mapa, tal parecía no era tan difícil llegar a la dichosa casa y como dicen por allí, al mal paso darle prisa. Di gracias a Dios de que llevaba puestos mis cómodos Converse y comencé a caminar adentrándome en el bosque, cargar mi maleta no era una tarea fácil y estuve tentada en varias ocasiones a dejarla tirada.

Dos horas después toda mojada, cansada y con frío llegué a la casa, mejor dicho cabaña. Abrí la puerta y con cautela entré, tal parecía no había nadie pero no estaba segura de eso.

—Hola, ¿hay alguien aquí? —los apresurados pasos de alguien bajando por la escalera me alertaron de que no era la única aquí.

—Vaya, estaba comenzando a creer que esto había sido una broma —por todo lo santísimo, frente a mí estaba un verdadero Dios bajado del mismísimo Olimpo, de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes—. Tú también estás aquí por la convención ¿cierto?

—Eh, no. Yo vengo al retiro espiritual —su ceño se frunció y pasó su mano por su cabello, acto que me pareció de lo más sensual del mundo.

—Creo que hay una confusión, aquí se llevará a cabo una convención medica —ay Bree, ¿dónde me fuiste a meter?

—El hombre que me recogió en el aeropuerto me dejo tirada en medio de la nada, con tan sólo un mapa de como llegar aquí y las llaves con las que entré. Además no traía mi celular conmigo y... mira, estoy mojada, cansada y realmente te agradecería si me dejaras descansar y cambiarme de ropa, te juro que después me iré. ¿Hay algún teléfono que pueda usar?

—No veo por qué no puedas quedarte. Y con respecto al teléfono, no hay y yo tampoco tengo mi celular aquí —maldije por lo bajo y él soltó una risita—. Pero tranquila, tal vez alguien más venga y te pueda ayudar, por cierto mi nombre es Edward Cullen.

—Isabella Swan, pero llamame Bella —respondí tomando la mano que me ofrecía y algo parecido a una suave descarga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo...

* * *

**Hola! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capi, espero que les gustará... Y pues llegamos a la parte que estábamos esperando, el reencuentro entre Bella y Edward. Sé que tal vez no es lo que tenían en mente, pero recuerden que ellos no se "conocen" y tendrán que ir de paso a paso.**

**Muchísimas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, especialmente a:**

**Alicy Garcia; mmenagv; stewpattz; atenaschan; viki black cullen; dreaming in heaven; Sky TwiCullen; liz . cat . miau; Jazzy Cullen Pattinson; jolie love; YasCullen; Abigail Robsten Cullen; BeLeNxiiiZzz; Lauriii Whitlock; isabellaC . Masen; Abigail Gonzalez De Pattinson; mvfap18; Guest; Kary; marce; MadeCullenGrey**

**Por sus review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

**BELLA POV.**

Salí de la ducha envuelta en una pequeña toalla que apenas cubría mi cuerpo, mi maleta reposaba sobre la cama y la abrí para sacar algo que ponerme, tomé lo primero que encontré y eso fueron unos pantalones de chándal, una blusa holgada de mangas largas y un conjunto de ropa interior para nada sexy, no es que importara, después de todo no era cómo si alguien me fuera a ver. Solté la toalla que cayó a mis pies, me puse las braguitas y justo cuando estaba por ponerme el sujetador la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

—Bella, encontré... —Edward al verme se quedó parado como una estatua y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Me tarde unos segundos en reaccionar, y muerta de vergüenza, me agaché a recoger la toalla rápidamente para cubrirme, Edward parpadeó un par de veces saliendo de su aturdimiento y completamente sonrojado se dio la vuelta viendo a la pared.

—Yo... hem... d-disculpa por entrar sin llamar —se disculpó torpemente, yo por mi parte sentía mis mejillas cada vez más calientes por mi sonrojo y lo único que quería era que se abriera un hoyo en el piso y me tragara—. E-Encontré una nota pegada a la nevera, está dirigida a ambos y por eso vine a buscarte. Te esperaré abajo para leerla.

—Ajá, no tardo —Edward murmuró algo entre dientes y salió volando de la habitación.

Me vestí y desenredé mi cabello lo más rápido que pude, sin dejar de recriminarme lo tonta que fui por no haber buscado algo mejor que mis braguitas de algodón con un sexy, nótese el sarcasmo, estampado de corazones y sujetador a juego... ¿qué diablos estoy pensando? Edward es prácticamente un desconocido, me acaba de ver casi desnuda y lejos de importarme ese hecho, ¡me importa que mis bragas fueran mata pasiones! Definitivamente hay algo mal conmigo.

Bajé las escaleras sin prisas, digamos que después del incidente, ver a Edward sin sentirme avergonzada, era un imposible. No notó mi presencia cuando entré a la pequeña sala, estaba recostado en uno de los sofás con los ojos cerrados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Aproveché el momento para verlo, observarlo detenidamente, hay algo en él que me es extrañamente familiar, y dijo extrañamente, porque estoy segura de no haberlo visto hasta antes de llegar aquí, pero aún así siento que una parte de mí lo reconoce y hasta cierto punto lo anhela, sí lo sé, me estoy volviendo completamente loca.

Aparté la mirada de él cuando abrió los ojos, al verme un suave sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas, se incorporó y yo me senté en el sofá frente a él.

— ¿Quieres leer la nota tú? —preguntó sin alzar la vista para verme, de pronto algo en sus zapatos le pareció lo más interesante del planeta.

—No —respondí con un susurro.

Suspiró sonoramente alargando la mano para tomar el trozo de papel que descansaba sobre la mesita de centro, lo desdobló y en voz alta comenzó a leer.

—_Queridos Bella y Edward, sé que deben de estar más que molestos por todo esto, pero espero al final haya valido la pena. Les informo que estarán una semana en esa cabaña, obviamente no hay forma de que traten de salir de ahí, a menos que quieran terminar perdidos en el bosque_...

—No creo que eso pase —dije interrumpiéndole y clavó su miraba en mí de forma interrogante—. Tengo el mapa con el que llegué aquí.

Respondí de manera obvia encogiéndome de hombros y Edward sonrió divertido por mi comentario, ¿se estaba burlando de mí?

—Escucha esto. _Pues si buscas tu mapa Bella, te darás cuenta de que ha desaparecido._

—Eso no puede ser cierto —gruñí poniéndome en pie.

Subí las escaleras a prisa y nada más entrar a la habitación me lancé sobre mi bolso, comencé a buscar el dichoso mapa con desesperación y al no encontrarlo vacié todo sobre la cama, para unos minutos después encontrarme con la cruel realidad de que, efectivamente, no estaba.

— ¿Puedo continuar leyendo? —preguntó Edward, que estaba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta, ganándose una mala mirada de mi parte—. _El motivo por el cual están allí no puedo decírselos, sin embargo, sí les puedo decir que: dos corazones que se amaron con fervor, pasión y locura no se pueden olvidar por más que el tiempo haya retrocedido. _Y eso es todo, ni siquiera está firmada

— ¿Qué diablos se supone que eso significa? —Edward se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo ni idea. Tengo hambre, espero que, quién sea que nos haya traído aquí, al menos allá dejado surtida la despensa —¿en serio dijo lo que acabo de escuchar?

—Estamos en medio de la nada, prácticamente secuestrados y tú estás pensando en comer. ¡Por Dios! ¿Es en serio?

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Es más que obvio que no saldremos de aquí, por lo menos en una semana, así que relajate pues no lograras nada poniéndote histérica —dijo y salió de la habitación dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Estuve encerrada en la habitación un par de horas, ya había caído la noche y afuera aún seguía lloviendo. Mi estomago protesto pidiendo comida, salí de la habitación y todo estaba en completo silencio, fui directo a la cocina donde me encontré con Edward.

Ni siquiera me dio una sola mirada, siguió comiendo su sándwich como si yo no estuviera allí. Me preparé un sándwich y me serví un poco de jugo, me senté en la silla frente a él y en silencio comencé a comer.

—Lo siento, no debí ponerme histérica —murmuré después de un momento en silencio, negó un par de veces y me regaló una sonrisa ladeada que hizo acelerar mi corazón.

—No tienes que disculparte, al contrario, soy yo quien...

—Por favor no lo digas —le corté al saber que mencionaría el incidente de hace rato—. ¿Podríamos hacer de cuenta que eso no pasó?

—Bien, será como si no hubiera pasado —le sonreí agradecida y continué comiendo mi cena—. Bella, en vista de que estaremos aquí por unos días, ¿qué te parece si tratamos de conocernos y ser amigos?

—Me parece una estupenda idea.

Nos sumergimos en una agradable charla, Edward me contó que es pediatra, me habló de sus padres y su hermanos, que vive en Londres desde que tenía diecisiete, sobre sus gustos literarios y en música, y para sorpresa de ambos, descubrimos que teníamos mucho en común. Yo por mi parte también le hablé de mi familia, de mi próximo libro, le conté el cómo fue que terminé aquí y aunque traté nunca pude mencionar a Demetri y mi cercana boda.

—Y dime Edward. ¿Cómo fue que terminaste aquí? —de nuevo esa sonrisa ladeada apareció en su rostro.

—Recibí una invitación para una supuesta convención medica que se llevaría acabo aquí, en un principio no tenía planeado aceptar, pero mi amiga Victoria terminó por convencerme —de pronto se quedó pensativo, como si estuviera analizando sus palabras y su ceño se frunció.

— ¿Todo bien?

—Sí. Es tarde, creo que deberíamos ir a dormir —se levantó y dejo los trastes sucios en el lavabo, murmuró un "descansa" y salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

La actitud de Edward me dejo realmente confundida, ¿qué habrá pasado para que se pusiera así? ¿Será que dije o hice algo que lo molesto? ¿Pero qué?

A la mañana siguiente me levanté temprano, no había podido dormir muy bien por la noche y no tenía caso seguir en la cama. Preparé algo rápido y sencillo para desayunar, desayuné y lavé los trastes sucios, dejé algo para que Edward desayunara cuando se levantara y salí de la cabaña.

Por fortuna no llovía, sin embargo el cielo estaba cubierto por nubes grises anunciando una no muy lejana tormenta, me pregunto ¿será acaso que los habitantes de Forks no conocen el sol? Caminé hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la cabaña, cubierto de hiervas y maleza me encontré un pequeño jardín con un par de plantas descuidadas. No es que yo supiera mucho de jardinería, pero al tener más que hacer, me hinqué en la tierra y comencé a arreglarlas.

Una hora después ya había terminado de quitar toda la hierva y la maleza, podé las platas y con una manguera que me encontré me dispuse a regarlas.

—Yo creo que nos les falta agua —grité asustada al escuchar la voz de Edward tras de mí y me giré quedando frente a él.

Un grave error, pues yo sostenía la manguera con mi mano y lo mojé.

—Lo siento, de verdad que... —no pude terminar la frase, ya que con un rápido movimiento, Edward me quitó la manguera y ahora él me mojó a mí.

En ese justo momento comenzó a llover, Edward se distrajo un momento y le arrebaté la manguera, se echó a correr y yo corrí tas de él, en tan sólo segundos ambos estábamos completamente empapados y no dejábamos de reír. De un momento a otro Edward se enredó con la manguera y perdió el equilibro, no sé si trató de sujetarse a mí o su intención fue tirarme, el caso es que ambos terminamos tirados en el suelo, aunque él se llevo la peor parte pues caí sobre él.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunté sin levantarme, aun cuando nuestros labios prácticamente se rozaban.

—Perfectamente —murmuró sin apartar su mirada de la mía, acarició mi mejilla y su toque me causo escalofríos—. Bella, creo que voy a besarte.

—No sé qué esperas para hacerlo.

Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, moviéndose con suavidad e infinita ternura, mi corazón dio un vuelco ante el contacto, fue como si una parte de mi corazón hubiese estado muerta todo este tiempo y con este beso hubiera vuelto a la vida. Nos separamos cuando la falta de oxigeno nos obligó, ambos sonreímos y tomándome por sorpresa Edward nos giró dejándome bajo su cuerpo.

Buscó mis labios y gustosa lo recibí, en esta ocasión el beso fue más demandante y pasional, su mano se coló bajo mi mojada blusa acariciando mi costado, mi vientre y finalmente mi espalda haciéndome estremecer con cada una de sus caricias. El estruendoso sonido de un rayo nos hizo separar, recordándonos que llovía a cantaros, Edward se puso en pie y me ayudó a levantarme, tomó mi mano y corrimos hasta la cabaña.

—Tenemos que cambiarnos de ropa o pescaremos un resfriado —dijo soltando mi mano y una sensación de vacío me embargo por completo.

Sonriendo besó mi mejilla y se perdió escaleras arriba.

Subí a mi habitación y tomé una ducha caliente, me vestí con unos jeans desgastados y una blusa color azul, sequé mi cabello y lo recogí en una coleta. Bajé al cuarto de lavado y Edward estaba allí tratando de poner la lavadora en marcha, me quedé unos minutos esperando a ver si lograría llevar a cabo una tarea tan "difícil", pero cuando soltó una maldición por lo bajo solté una sonora carcajada llamando su atención.

—Así que el doctor Cullen no sabe cómo usar una lavadora ¿uh? —se apoyó en el dichoso aparato y cruzó sus brazos.

—En mi defensa diré que esta cosa es un dinosaurio —ciertamente no era la lavadora más moderna del mercado, pero tampoco era necesario asistir a un curso para ponerla en marcha.

—Observa y aprende —se hizo a un lado y metí mi ropa.

Al hacerlo comprobé que al menos supo poner el detergente, cerré la tapa, piqué un par de mandos y _voilà, _la lavadora comenzó a funcionar.

—Eres todo un estuche de monerías —me abrazó por detrás y besó mi cuello arrancándome un suave gemido.

—Edward, ¿ahora qué va a pasar con nosotros? —no pude evitar soltar la pregunta.

Lentamente me giré quedando frente a él y suspiró uniendo nuestras frentes.

—No lo sé, sólo sé que ya no tengo la fuerza suficiente para estar lejos de ti —murmuró antes de atrapar mis labios y besarme con fervor.

No sé cómo o por qué terminé aquí, pero lo que sí sabía era que aprovecharía al máximo los días a lado de Edward, pues me basto tan sólo un beso, para saber que estaba total e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward Cullen...

* * *

**Hola! He aquí un nuevo capi, terminar este capi me ha dado un tremendo dolor de cabeza, ¡escribía tres palabras y borraba cuatro! Pero al fin lo termine, espero que las haya gustado o al menos no lo hayan odiado :/**

**Muchísimas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, especialmente a:**

**Alicy Garcia; mmenagv; stewpattz; atenaschan; viki black cullen; dreaming in heaven; Sky TwiCullen; liz . cat . miau; Jazzy Cullen Pattinson; jolie love; YasCullen; Abigail Robsten Cullen; BeLeNxiiiZzz; Lauriii Whitlock; isabellaC . Masen; Abigail Gonzalez De Pattinson; mvfap18; Guest; Kary; marce; MadeCullenGrey**

**Por sus review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

CHAPTER 8

**EDWARD POV.**

Aún me costaba asimilar el giro que mi vida dio en menos de un día, ayer llegué aquí creyendo que venía a una maldita conferencia, y sin embargo, ahora me encuentro "secuestrado" con una hermosa mujer, a la cual me bastó ver una sola vez para caer rendido a sus pies. Porque sí, no sé cómo, pero Isabella Swan me robó el corazón con tan sólo una mirada.

Lo cual me deja en una terrible situación, el motivo es de lo más sencillo, ¡Victoria es mi novia! ¡Mi novia! Una novia a la cual se supone debo amar y respetar. Sin embargo, y tal vez suene jodidamente egoísta, no puedo ni quiero alejarme de Bella aunque estar juntos sea totalmente prohibido. Pero, ¿qué pasará con nosotros cuándo pase esta semana? ¿Ella volverá a New York y yo a Londres como si nada hubiese pasado? ¿Será una simple aventura que dejaremos en el olvido? Y la pregunta más importante de todas, ¿podré olvidarme de Bella?

— ¿En qué piensas? Supongo que no es nada bueno, ya que tu expresión es de total frustración y tu ceño está fruncido —la voz de Bella me sacó de mis pensamientos, se sentó a mi lado en el sofá y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

—No es nada, Bells —respondí y levantó la cabeza clavando su mirada en mi confundida.

—Me llamaste Bells, nadie que no sea de mi familia y amigos cercanos sabe de ese apodo —y como si de un golpe se tratará un recuerdo llego a mí.

— _¿Te quedarás a cenar con nosotros? —preguntó Carlisle abrazando a Esme por la cintura._

—_Claro que sí lo hará papá, ¿verdad Bells?_

_Todos clavaron su mirada en mí como si de repente me hubiesen salido tres cabezas, y cómo no, si acabo de llamar Bells a Victoria, ¿quién es Bells? ¿Conozco a alguien que se llame así? No, claro que no, yo no suelo olvidar a las personas que conozco tan fácilmente, tal vez escuché ese nombre en alguna parte y por eso me confundí ¿verdad?_

Me puse en pie con un movimiento rápido, Bella me veía esperando un respuesta que no pude, o mejor dicho, no supe darle.

—Edward, ¿qué pa...? —no esperé a que terminara la pregunta y salí de la cabaña como perseguido por satanás.

Caminé adentrándome un poco en el bosque, estaba por anochecer pero no me importo. Todo esto es tan retorcido y confuso, esa vez, cuando llamé Bells a Victoria, ¿fue una especie de aviso sobre mi encuentro con Bella? ¡Joder Edward! ¿Qué diablos estás pensando? Eso fue sólo una coincidencia, una gran y rara coincidencia.

Estuve caminando por no sé cuanto tiempo, sólo sé que cuando me detuve me encontraba en un pequeño claro, sin duda era un lugar hermoso, lleno de flores silvestres y la luz de la luna lo hacia ver mágico.

Ya era demasiado tarde cuando decidí regresar a la cabaña, entré y no había señales de Bella por ningún lado, así que deduje estaba en su habitación, subí las escaleras a prisa y al llegar frente a su puerta llamé un par de veces, a lo que no tuve respuesta he de añadir. Volví a intentar un par de veces y nada, quise abrir pero la puerta estaba trabada con el seguro.

—Bella, ábreme por favor. Necesito hablar contigo —dije esperando no estuviera dormida y se enojara por despertarla.

— ¡Ja! El señor Cullen ahora sí quiere hablar —respondió con evidente sarcasmo en su voz—. Pues ahora soy yo quien no quiere, así que vete y déjame en paz.

—Por Dios, Bella, te estás comportando como una chiquilla caprichosa —escuché sus pasos apresurados por la habitación, seguido del click cuando quitó el seguro y la puerta se abrió, dejándome ver a una Bella no muy feliz que digamos.

— ¡¿Yo me estoy comportando como una chiquilla caprichosa?! Y qué hay de ti ¿eh? estábamos hablando, o al menos yo hablaba contigo, y simplemente te fuiste a Dios sabe dónde por horas dejándome con la palabra en la boca —pasé mi mano en repetidas ocasiones por mi cabello, despeinandolo más de lo habitual en el proceso, y respiré profundamente para tranquilizarme.

Lo menos que quiero es que terminemos discutiendo, y posiblemente, enfadados por el resto de la semana.

—Sé que no debí irme así sin más, pero estoy en medio de un... conflicto y necesitaba un tiempo a solas —su mirada se suavizó un poco, mordió su labio inferior y un deseo irrefrenable por besarla se apoderó de mí ante ese gesto.

Mis brazos rodearon su cintura de forma posesiva pegándola a mi cuerpo, con premura atrapé sus labios y la besé de una forma para nada casta, beso que ella me devolvió de igual manera. ¿Cómo algo que está "prohibido" puede sentirse tan correcto? La falta de oxigeno me obligó a romper con el beso, mordí suavemente su labio inferior y Bella soltó un sonoro gemido.

— ¿Qué es ese conflicto? Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte —su voz sonó jadeante por nuestro anterior beso y acaricié su sonrosada mejilla.

—Bella, quiero olvidarme de todo y de todos. Por estos días seamos solo tú y yo ¿si? —Bella no respondió, se limitó a unir de nuevo nuestros labios, lo cual interpreté como un sí.

Entre beso y beso la temperatura fue subiendo, nuestras manos no se quedaron quietas y se movían explorando todo a su paso. Tuve que hacer uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para separarme de ella, tenía que irme a mi habitación o de lo contrario, no sé si sería capaz de contenerme por más tiempo sin saltarle encima y hacerle el amor.

—Es tarde, y lo mejor es que me vaya. Descansa —besé su frente y di media vuelta para irme a mi habitación, pero no di ni tres pasos cuando su voz me detuvo.

—Espera Edward —me giré y lo que vi me dejo con la boca abierta, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Bella con un movimiento sensual se sacó la ancha playera que usaba como pijama, quedando únicamente con un sexy juego de lencería de encaje color rojo, y está de más decir que cierta parte de mi anatomía cobró vida ante tan gloriosa visión.

—Bella... yo...

—Shhhh, no digas nada —con pasos lentos se acercó a mí, se puso de puntitas y susurró en mi oído—. Sólo... hazme el amor.

No tuvo que decirlo de nuevo, uní nuestros labios y la besé como si mi vida pendiera de ello.

.

.

**BELLA POV.**

Sin dejar de besarnos caminamos hasta la cama, y haciendo uso de mi recién descubierto don dominante, lo empujé haciéndolo caer de espaldas sobre la cama y con movimientos casi felinos me subí a horcajadas sobre él. Poco a poco subí su playera hasta que se la saqué, me quedé embobada viendo su bastante bien trabajado abdomen y mi excitación aumentó a un nivel totalmente insospechado.

— ¿Ve algo que le guste señorita Swan? —preguntó con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.

—Es un engreído señor Cullen, ¿lo sabía? —dije inclinándome hacia adelante hasta rozar sus labios con los míos—. Pero sí, no tiene idea de cuanto me gusta lo que veo.

Lo besé suave y pausado, Edward trató de profundizar el beso pero me aparté de él. Le sonreí inocentemente y bajé mis labios hasta su cuello, donde dejé besos húmedos mientras mis manos repartían caricias por su torso, jugué por un momento con el botón de sus vaqueros antes de abrirlo, al bajar la cremallera deliberadamente rocé su miembro a lo que Edward soltó un gruñido casi animal.

Tomándome por sorpresa nos giró dejándome bajo su cuerpo, abrí la boca para protestar pero no me dio tiempo a decir nada, ya que sus labios hambrientos se posaron sobre los míos. Mi lengua salió al encuentro de la suya enredándose en un sensual baile, baile que terminó cuando Edward sin previo aviso se separó de mí.

—No creíste que eres la única que puede jugar, ¿o si? —susurró en mi oído al tiempo que soltaba el boche de mi sujetador.

En menos de lo que dura un pestañeo me vi atrapada en mi propio juego, Edward se deshizo de mi sujetador y mis bragas de forma lenta y tortuosa. Besaba y acariciaba hasta el último rincón de mi cuerpo, pero con apenas suaves roces, enloqueciéndome de placer a la vez que de frustración, pues mi sexo palpitaba pidiendo a gritos atención.

Me removí juntando mis piernas buscando un poco de fricción, al notarlo Edward chasqueó la lengua y negó en repetidas ocasiones separando mis piernas. Mi espalda se arqueó por la ola de placer que recorrió mi cuerpo cuando comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris.

—Edward... ya no más... no me tortures más —le pedí entre jadeos.

Se levantó de la cama y se deshizo de la ropa que aun tenía puesta, se acomodo entre mis piernas y me besó con ternura, sin dejar de verme a los ojos entro lentamente en mí, a pesar de la poca luz que iluminaba la habitación pude apreciar el brillo en su mirada, un brillo de... ¿amor? ¿Será posible que Edward sienta lo mismo que yo siento por él?

.

.

Abrí los ojos y la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana me cegó, ¿luz del sol? ¡En Forks no hay sol! Me incorporé con un movimiento rápido temiendo que todo lo sucedido anoche hubiese sido producto de mi imaginación, pero al ver a Edward profundamente dormido a mi lado mi temor desapareció.

Salí de la cama cuidando no despertarlo, tomé su playera del suelo y me la puse. Me acerqué a la ventana y sonreí al ver la hermosa mañana, después de todo los habitantes de Forks sí conocen lo que es un día soleado. Bajé a la cocina y encendí la cafetera, mientras el café se preparaba piqué un poco de fruta y tosté una rebanadas de pan, serví jugo de naranja en dos vasos y puse todo en una charola.

Regresé a la habitación y una involuntaria sonrisa apareció en mi cara al ver como Edward me buscaba en la cama, al no encontrarme abrió los ojos de golpe.

— ¿Perdió algo señor Cullen? —pregunté llamando su atención y al verme sonrió de lado, esa sonrisa definitivamente es mi favorita.

—La verdad, sí. Mi playera — respondió incorporándose, le saqué la lengua y me senté en la cama.

Me quitó la charola de las manos y la puso sobre la mesita de noche, se acercó y me besó con tanta dulzura que me hizo suspirar.

—Me hubiese gustado despertarme y verte a mi lado —murmuró sobre mis labios y mi corazón se saltó un latido.

—Estoy hambrienta y bajé por el desayuno —después de la noche tan activa quién no lo estaría, mis mejillas se sonrojaron ante los recuerdos de lo ocurrido.

—Me encanta cuando te sonrojas —comentó acariciando mi mejilla.

—Pues yo lo odio, es algo que siempre me delata —gruñí estirándome para alcanzar el plato de fruta.

Desayunamos entre risas y besos a hurtadillas, estar así con él se sentía tan natural como si toda la vida lo hubiésemos hecho.

—Debemos aprovechar que hoy no llueve —soltó de pronto y mi ceño se frunció.

— ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?

—Ayer encontré un lugar hermoso, me encantaría llevarte allí —asentí con una sonrisa y terminamos nuestro desayuno.

Después de ducharnos juntos preparamos todo lo necesario para un picnic, una hora después nos encontrábamos caminando por el bosque, y no quiero sonar pesimista, pero creo que estábamos perdidos.

—Conoces el camino ¿cierto? —le pregunté y sonrió nerviosamente.

—La verdad... no exactamente —¡genial! Ahora es oficial, estamos perdidos en medio del bosque y quién sabe que nos podamos encontrar...

* * *

**Hola! He aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado... ¿Qué creen que suceda con nuestra parejita ahora que están perdidos en el bosque? **

**Muchísimas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, especialmente a:**

**Alicy Garcia; mmenagv; stewpattz; atenaschan; viki black cullen; dreaming in heaven; Sky TwiCullen; liz . cat . miau; Jazzy Cullen Pattinson; jolie love; YasCullen; Abigail Robsten Cullen; BeLeNxiiiZzz; Lauriii Whitlock; isabellaC . Masen; Abigail Gonzalez De Pattinson; mvfap18; Guest; Kary; marce; MadeCullenGrey; Itzel Cullen **

**Por sus review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

* * *

CHAPTER 9

**BELLA POV.**

—_La verdad... no exactamente —¡genial! Ahora es oficial, estamos perdidos en medio del bosque y quién sabe que nos podamos encontrar..._

Después de una hora de caminar mis pies ya no podían más y me exigían a gritos un descanso, me encontré con un para nada cómodo tronco caído y sin pensarlo me senté.

Edward se sentó a mi lado en silencio, no habíamos cruzado palabra alguna desde que me confirmara que estábamos perdidos y yo le gritara recriminándole su falta de cordura y sensatez, es que ¿cómo diablos se le ocurre que nos internáramos en el bosque, en busca de un maldito lugar al cual no sabía llegar? Y para colmo, tratamos de volver a la cabaña sin éxito alguno, terminando más perdidos que al principio.

—Lamento que esto pasara, yo no... —de repente se quedó callado, clavó la mirada en algún punto sobre mi cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron como platos—. No te muevas.

— ¿Qué pasa, Edward? —pregunté comenzando a sentir una ola de pánico.

Y eso no fue lo único que sentí, no señor. Algo comenzó a removerse sobre mi cabeza mandando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo, en tan sólo unos segundos cientos de imágenes pasaron por mi mente, desde pequeños e inofensivos animalitos hasta los más venenosos y mortales del mundo, ante estos últimos solté un jadeo de horror y tuve que morderme la lengua para no gritar.

Edward se puso en pie y lentamente acercó sus manos a mi cabeza, cerré los ojos fuertemente y me sujeté con fuerza al tronco, o de lo contrario, me echaría a correr como loca.

—Ya está, lo atrape —me dijo y respiré con alivio—. ¡Auch! ¡Me mordió!

Edward se dejó caer al suelo y comenzó a retorcerse como lombriz, asustada me arrodillé a su lado y con desesperación comencé a examinarlo.

—Edward, ¿qué era? ¡Por favor respóndeme! —chillé presa del pánico y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Bésame... quiero morir sintiendo el... roce de tus labios... sobre los míos —dijo a duras penas pues le costaba respirar.

—No te vas a morir, no te puedes morir. ¡Dios! ¿Qué hago?

—Bella, te amo —esas palabras bastaron para que me desmoronara y me soltara a llorar como una magdalena.

—Yo... también te amo —murmuré y posé mis labios sobre los suyos.

_Dios, no me lo quites_ repetía como un mantra una y otra vez en mi cabeza, el destino no podía ser tan cruel conmigo, no podía arrebatarme al amor de mi vida cuando recién lo he encontrado.

Lentamente me separe de él, Edward permanecía con los ojos cerrados y poco a poco una sonrisa se fue formando en sus labios.

—Ya no estás molesta conmigo ¿verdad? —soltó como si nada, y entonces lo comprendí.

Todo había sido una broma, una de pésimo gusto he de añadir. Con rabia golpeé su pecho, limpié los rastros de mis lágrimas y me puse en pie, comencé a caminar sin importarme que un osos se apareciera en mi camino y me devorara. Es más, que se atreva a cruzarse por mi camino, y con gusto lo usare como saco de boxeo para descargar mi rabia.

— ¡Bella! —me llamó pero no detuve mi andar, es más, apresuré el paso—. ¡Amor esperame!

Lo ignoré por largos minutos, y aunque con facilidad pudo haberme alcanzado, no lo hizo. Algo muy acertado de su parte, a menos claro, que se quiera quedar sin descendencia.

El estruendoso ruido de un rayo me hizo detener mi andar, ahora el claro y azul cielo estaba cubierto por espesas y ennegrecidas nubes anunciando una próxima tormenta, una fuerte tormenta, lo que faltaba.

—Debemos buscar un lugar para refugiarnos —asentí en acuerdo con Edward.

Una fuerte ventisca se desató y los rayos se volvieron más frecuentes, en tan sólo unos segundos ambos estábamos completamente empapados y tomados de las manos corrimos hasta una cueva que estaba cerca.

Dentro de la cueva no había mucha luz, algo que dificultaba la visión del lugar, espero que no haya algún animal oculto por allí, pero por si las dudas, me senté en una roca junto a la entrada del lugar. Edward sacó de su mochila una manta y la pasó por mis hombros al verme tiritar de frío, lo cual le agradecí con una sonrisa.

No sé dónde fue que encontró algunas ramas que uso para encender una fogata, sólo sé que unos minutos después el fuego nos daba un poco de calor y luz, algo sin duda reconfortante.

—Lo que dijiste, ¿es verdad? —preguntó sentándose en una roca frente a mí.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dije?

—Que me amas —levanté la mirada hasta toparme con esas expresivas esmeraldas que tiene por ojos, que me observaban expectantes esperando una respuesta.

— ¿Y tú, me amas? —respondí con otra pregunta y sonrió de lado, mi sonrisa favorita, esa sonrisa ladeada que me hace temblar de pies a cabeza.

—Me enamore de ti, desde el mismo instante en que mis ojos te vieron por primera vez —su voz fue clara, sin titubeo alguno, dándole a sus palabras esa nota de innegable veracidad.

—Sí, es verdad. Te amo, ¿cómo y cuándo pasó? No lo sé, tal vez sólo me bastó verte para enamorarme perdidamente de ti, tal vez fue cuando irrumpiste en mi habitación y me viste prácticamente desnuda —ambos reímos ante la mención de ese incidente—, o tal vez fue la primera vez que me besaste.

Se acercó y se arrodillo frente a mí, con delicadeza acuñó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó con suavidad y ternura. Subí mis manos hasta su cabello acercándolo más a mí, el beso pasó a algo más demandante y pasional, mi lengua salio al encuentro de la suya enredándose en un excitante baile, pero desafortunadamente somos humanos y la necesidad de oxigeno nos hizo separarnos.

—Deberíamos quitarnos esta ropa mojada, ¿no lo crees? —susurró mordisqueando el lóbulo de mi oreja sensualmente.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con eso —respondí comenzando a subir su playera hasta sacársela por completo.

En tan sólo unos minutos nuestras ropas desparecieron volando a quién sabe dónde, entre besos y excitantes caricias nos tumbamos sobre la manta, con infinita lentitud entro en mí hasta llenarme por completo, arrancándome un par de gemidos en el proceso. Sus embestidas comenzaron como un lento vaivén, pero nuestros cuerpos pronto pidieron por más.

Sus labios bajaron atrapando uno de mis duros pezones y mi cuerpo se arqueó ante las miles de sensaciones que me embargaron, su mano acarició mi pierna con apenas un ligero roce para después hacerme enredarla en torno a sus caderas, sintiéndole llegar aun más profundo. Esa sensación tan conocida se comenzó a formar en mi vientre, avisando que la llegada de mi orgasmo estaba cada vez más y más cerca, los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaron y tan sólo una embestidas más bastaron para que todo estallara, llevándonos a alcanzar el clímax juntos.

Edward rendido se desplomó sobre mí, ambos jadeábamos en busca de aire y nos tomo un par de minutos antes que nuestra respiración volviera a ser medianamente normal. Se las ingenió para giramos en la estrecha manta y dejarme sobre él, apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y sus brazos se ciñeron con fuerza en torno a mi cintura.

Estuvimos sumergidos en un agradable silencio, solamente se escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia y el de nuestras respiraciones, en este momento simplemente sobraban las palabras, no había nada que agregar pues con cada beso y caricia nos habíamos dicho todo, pero de pronto recordé algo y no pude evitar preguntarle.

— ¿Qué cosa era lo que estaba sobre mi cabeza? —su cuerpo se sacudió por sus risas y apoyé mi barbilla sobre mis manos para poder verlo a los ojos.

—Bueno, era una pequeña e inofensiva lagartija —respondió con diversión y solté un bufido volviendo a mi anterior posición.

—No tienes idea de susto que me diste, creí que... —deje la frase inconclusa incapaz de terminarla, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo entero ante el solo imaginar que pudiera perderle, y me acurruqué más contra su cuerpo.

—Lamento mucho la broma, creo que no medí las consecuencias —murmuró dejando un beso en mis cabellos.

—No quiero perderte, Edward. No sé cómo pasó, pero no creo poder vivir sin ti —tomó mi mentón y con delicadeza alzo mi rostro hasta apoderarse de mis labios.

—No vas a perderme, tenlo por seguro —prometió y no pude evitar sonreír como la tonta enamorada que soy.

Durante el resto del día no dejo de llover así que no pudimos dejar la cueva, cominos los bocadillos que habíamos preparado para nuestro fallido picnic y antes de dormir volvimos a hacer el amor.

Por la mañana afortunadamente ya no llovía, aunque el cielo permanecía completamente cubierto de grises nubes, nos vestimos y recogimos la manta así como los recipientes en los que habíamos llevado los bocadillos, Edward apagó los restos que aun quedaban de la fogata y salimos de la cueva con la esperanza de poder dar con el camino de regreso a la cabaña.

Caminamos por cerca de hora y media, cuando de pronto escuchamos algunas voces, con cautela nos acercamos al lugar de donde provenían y nos encontramos con un grupo de tres hombres, que al parecer eran cazadores.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó uno de ellos cuando reparó en nuestra presencia.

—Mi nombre es Edward Cullen y ella es mi novia Isabella Swan, estamos perdidos desde ayer, ¿podrían ayudarnos? —el hombre nos escaneó con la mirada de arriba a abajo, pero no me importó mucho, lo único que me importaba en este momento era que Edward me había presentado como su novia. Está de más decir que me sentía flotar de emoción.

—Soy Sam Uley, ellos son Quil Ateara y Embry Call —los dos hombres movieron su cabeza a modo de saludo cuando fueron presentados.

Edward les explicó nuestra situación, y sinceramente, no creo que nos puedan ayudar a regresar a la cabaña, al menos no con los escasos datos que pudimos proporcionarles sobre la ubicación de la misma.

—Sam, lo mejor es que los llevemos con nosotros a la reserva. No tardará en comenzar a llover de nuevo, y no podemos dejarlos aquí.

—Embry tiene razón, lo mejor es que nos vayamos ya si es que queremos ganarle a la tormenta —dijo Sam ayudando a Quil con el siervo que habían cazado, mientras Embry cargaba con unas cuantas liebres.

El ciervo debía estar realmente pesado, ya que durante el camino, los tres hombre se iban turnando para descansar un poco. Después de caminar por poco más de tres cuartos de hora, llegamos a la dichosa reserva. Recorrí con la mirada el lugar y me encontré con varias casa de tamaño medio, se veían bien cuidadas y de algunas salía humo por las chimeneas, algunos niños jugaban fútbol mientras a pocos metros unas cuantas niñas jugaban distraídamente con sus muñecas.

Algunas personas salieron de sus casas al encuentro de Sam, Embry y Quil, pero al vernos su asombro fue tal, que sus bocas se abrieron al grado de que sus mandíbulas casi rozaban el suelo. Y es que siendo completamente honesta, Edward y yo eramos unos bichos raros ante ellos, nuestras pieles pálidas como la cal desentonaban totalmente con las de todos ellos que eran de un color rojizo, pero aun así no era muy cortes de su parte vernos como lo hacían.

—Voy a llevarlos con Billy, Paul, ayuda a Quil con el ciervo —Sam nos hizo una señal con su cabeza para que lo siguiéramos y me aferré a la mano de Edward con fuerza, para tratar de calmar un poco mis nervios.

Llegamos frente a una casa de paredes blancas y tejado rojo, Sam golpeó sus nudillos contra la puerta unas cuantas veces y un par de minutos después esta fue abierta, la mujer que abrió no rebasaba los cuarenta y cinco años, era de estatura baja y tenía una sonrisa amable en su rostro, y sobre todo, ella no nos veía como extraterrestres.

—Hola Sam, ¿quiénes son ellos? —preguntó con voz suave.

—Son Edward e Isabella, los encontramos perdidos en el bosque. ¿Sarah, podemos hablar con Billy? —la mujer asintió y se hizo a un lado para que entráramos.

Sarah nos guió hasta una pequeña sala, allí se encontraba quien supuse era Billy, sentado en un sofá mientras tomaba una humeante taza de café. Sam se acercó a él y lo saludó, le pidió a Edward que se acercara y después de presentarlo comenzaron a hablar, mientras esperaba recorrí la casa con la mirada, sin dudas era un lugar realmente acogedor, había algunas fotografías colgadas de la pared y con curiosidad me acerqué para poder verlas bien, en ellas aparecían dos niñas y un niño, no sé por qué pero ese niño se me hacia realmente familiar.

—Son mis hijos —la voz de Sarah me asuntó y me giré bruscamente a verla—. Ellas son Rebecca y Rachel, son gemelas. Y él es mi pequeño, Jacob —al decir el nombre soltó un suspiro de melancolía. ¿Jacob? ¿Será el mismo Jacob que yo conozco?

— ¿Jacob Black? —murmuré y la mirada de Sarah se iluminó.

—Sí, ¿tú lo conoces? —asentí y cubrió su boca con ambas manos.

—Somos buenos amigos, él y Leah me pidieron que sea la madrina de su bebé —las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas y me sentí realmente confundida, ¿por qué estaba llorando?

—Oh mi Dios, voy a ser abuela —¿no lo sabía? Abrí la boca para preguntarle, pero en ese momento Edward se acercó a mí seguido por Sam.

—El señor Black dice que podemos quedarnos, hay una casa deshabitada que podemos usar —me informó y asentí.

Me despedí de la señora Sarah, quien me dijo iría a la casa más tarde para que le hablara sobre Jacob, y salimos tras de Sam.

La casa que ocuparíamos con Edward era sencilla, pero tenia ese no sé qué, que te hace sentir el calor de un hogar. Sam se fue dejándonos solos y nos dispusimos a conocer el lugar, para mi sorpresa estaba totalmente amueblada y libre de polvo, no parecía que estuviera deshabitada, había una cocina y un pequeño comedor para cuatro personas, dos habitaciones y un baño.

Por un momento deseé que esta fuera en verdad nuestra casa, deseé que pudiéramos quedarnos aquí y comenzar una vida juntos, una vida donde no existiera mi compromiso con Demetri...

* * *

**Hola!... Dios, lamento tanto no haber actualizado antes, pero les juro que me fue imposible. Atravesé por una situación un tanto difícil, digamos que mi animo para escribir no era del todo bueno y mucho menos este Fic que se supone es de humor, en serio les pido mil disculpas y espero les haya gustado el capi.**

**Muchísimas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, especialmente a:**

**Alicy Garcia; mmenagv; stewpattz; atenaschan; viki black cullen; dreaming in heaven; Sky TwiCullen; liz . cat . miau; Jazzy Cullen Pattinson; jolie love; YasCullen; Abigail Robsten Cullen; BeLeNxiiiZzz; Lauriii Whitlock; isabellaC . Masen; Abigail Gonzalez De Pattinson; mvfap18; Guest; Kary; marce; MadeCullenGrey; Itzel Cullen **

**Por sus review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**Este capítulo está dedicado a dos personas que fueron fundamentales para que hoy esté actualizando: mi prima Dani, por haberme obligado a dejar de lado mi depresión y ponerme a escribir. Y a YasCullen por sus palabras, tienes razón completamente Yas; a veces la vida nos da golpes duros pero por más difícil que sea poco a poco debemos seguir adelante y volver a ponernos en pie.**

* * *

CHAPTER 10

**BELLA POV.**

Sin duda alguna no había nada mejor en este mundo que despertar entre los brazos de Edward, abrir los ojos y ver esa expresión de paz y tranquilidad tatuada en su rostro mientras duerme, simplemente no tiene comparación alguna. ¡Dios! Incluso escuchar sus sonoros ronquidos era jodidamente maravilloso, pues son una clara e innegable señal de que está aquí, conmigo, durmiendo profundamente a mi lado.

Los últimos tres días habían sido sin duda alguna más que perfectos, los mejores de toda mi vida me atrevo a decir, Edward y yo nos quedamos en la reserva, a pesar de que al día siguiente de que llegamos salió de casería con Sam y Quil, y por casualidad diera con la cabaña, lo cual fue estupendo he de admitir puesto que ahora teníamos nuestras pertenencias con nosotros. Por increíble que parezca, Edward había hecho buena amistad con Sam, Quil y Embry, sobre todo por qué al principio no parecía algo humanamente posible.

Yo por mi parte ayudaba a Emily, la esposa de Sam y maestra de la pequeña escuela en la reserva, a dar clases por las mañanas a los niños pequeños, mientras por las tardes le ayudaba a la señora Sarah con su vivero de hortalizas, donde pasábamos horas hablando mayormente sobre Jacob, o me enseñaba a cocinar deliciosos platillos para Edward. Pero sin duda lo que más disfrutaba era realizar las labores del hogar, por raro que parezca, es algo que echaré de menos cuando nos vallamos de aquí. Si tan sólo pudiéramos quedarnos, yo sería completamente feliz en este lugar con Edward a mi lado, con él y por lo menos tres pequeños diablillos de ojos verdes y cabello castaño.

—Buenos días amor —la ronca y adormilada voz de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos, levanté el rostro buscando sus labios y los rocé suavemente con los míos.

—Buenos días —murmuré sobre sus labios—, iré a preparar el desayuno, es tarde y...

—Tú no iras a ningún lado, hoy no saldremos de esta cama en todo el día —sus brazos rodearon mi cintura pegándome a su cuerpo y solté una risita.

— ¿Ah si? ¿Y se puede saber por qué, señor Cullen? —su mano se entrelazó con la mía y suspiró pesadamente.

—Porque es nuestro último día aquí —mordí mi labio inferior tratando de contener las ganas locas de soltarme a llorar.

Efectivamente, hoy era nuestro último día aquí, juntos. Mañana a primera hora Sam nos llevaría al aeropuerto de Port Ángeles, donde Edward tomaría un vuelo de regreso a Londres, y yo uno con destino a Nueva York.

— ¿Qué va a pasar con... nosotros? —pregunté con voz angustiada, me niego a pensar que esto será todo, que después de mañana no nos volveremos a ver.

—Tengo un asunto importante que resolver en Londres, pero en cuanto lo solucione, tomaré el primer vuelo que me lleve a Nueva York, contigo. No te desharás de mí tan fácil Swan —besó mi frente y sonreí aliviada.

Con sus palabras un gran peso se me quito de encima, ahora sólo tengo que preocuparme por romper mi compromiso con Demetri, y eso será lo primero que haga en cuanto regrese.

Por horas estuvimos abrazados y compartiendo algún beso o caricia, hablando de cualquier cosa, simplemente disfrutando del momento juntos. Al final no nos quedarnos en la cama todo el día como Edward lo había dicho, salimos de la cama a media tarde y después de comer algo salimos a caminar, una hora después volvimos a la casa y nos sentamos en los escalones del porche.

— ¿Sabes? Ayer cuando volví de pescar —oh sí, pescar era otra de las actividades en la reserva, y ahora Edward era todo un pescador experto—, y estabas preparando la comida mientras veías a un par de niños jugar por la ventana, mi mente voló en el tiempo, me vi a mí mismo llegar a casa después del trabajo y a ti en esa misma situación, con la diferencia de que vigilabas a un par de diablillos de...

—Cabellos castaños como su madre y ojos verdes iguales a los de su padre —terminé por él y sus ojos brillaron emocionados—. Aunque, yo había pensado en por lo menos tres pequeños diablillos.

Me regaló una deslumbrante sonrisa, acortó la distancia que nos separaba y me besó como sino existiera un mañana, aunque técnicamente para nosotros no lo existía... ¡basta Bella! Me reprendí mentalmente, después de todo sólo serán unos días los que estaremos separados, ¿verdad?

— ¡Bella, Edward al fin los encuentro! —nos separamos al escuchar el grito de una asustada Claire que corría hacia nosotros, Claire es sobrina de Emily y novia de Quil.

— ¿Qué pasa, Claire? —pregunté poniéndome en pie al igual que Edward, la chica apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento antes de hablar.

—Se trata de... mi tía... ella... su bebé... ¡argh! Sarah no está y Sam se fue al pueblo con Quil... yo no sé que hacer —balbuceó y no necesite que dijera más, pues al escuchar la palabra bebé supe lo que pasaba: Emily iba a dar a luz, ahora.

—Vamos Edward —dije pero éste no se movió ni un solo centímetro.

—No creo que yo...

— ¡Edward por Dios!, necesito que vengas. Después de todo tú eres doctor ¿no? —pasó su mano por sus cabellos nerviosamente y negó.

—Bella, yo soy pediatra, no obstetra y...

— ¡Serían tan amables de apurarse! —gritó Claire y prácticamente entre ambas tuvimos que arrastrar a Edward hasta la casa de los Uley.

Entramos a la habitación donde estaba Emily, Claire y yo nos acercamos rápidamente a ella y tratamos de tranquilizarla mientras pasaba una nueva contracción, Edward se quedo completamente petrificado en la puerta, y sino fuera que se trata de una situación sumamente delicada, me hubiese soltado a reír al ver su cara de espanto.

Me acerqué a él y tomé su rostro entre mis manos obligándolo a verme, pasaron unos segundos antes de que su vista se enfocara totalmente en mí y comencé a hablarle suavemente, tenía que sacarlo de ese estado de estupor en el que se encontraba.

—Escúchame amor, necesitamos que nos ayudes. No hay tiempo para llevar a Emily hasta el hospital del pueblo, sé que tú eres pediatra, pero al final de cuentas eres doctor, piensa en Emily y el bebé. Claire y yo no podremos hacerlo solas —respiró profundamente y, a pesar de que sus ojos reflejaban el más puro pánico, asintió.

—Ne-necesito m-mantas limpias y a-agua ca-caliente —tartamudeó y Claire salió disparada en busca de lo requerido.

Unos minutos después Claire volvió a la habitación con un montón de mantas entre sus manos, eran sin duda muchas más de las que se podrían necesitar, las dejó caer al piso y salió corriendo gritando un "_¡en seguida vuelvo con el agua!"_

De nuevo me situé a lado de Emily que de inmediato se aferró fuertemente a mi mano, tan fuerte que incluso creí que me la rompería, con mi mano libre tomé un paño y limpié el sudor de su frente, Claire volvió con un recipiente de agua y la dejo a lado de la cama para después acercarse a su tía.

Edward respiró profundamente y tomó su lugar, al hacerlo se puso completamente lívido y claramente pude escucharlo murmurar _"vamos Cullen, puedes hacerlo"_. Cada grito de dolor que soltaba Emily, así como cada amenaza lanzada en contra de Sam, me hizo replantearme eso de querer tener por lo menos tres hijos; de pronto la idea de pasar por algo como esto me resultada más que escalofriante y para nada alentadora. ¿Será que Edward estaría dispuesto a considerar la adopción? Había miles de niños a la espera de una amorosa familia, y nosotros podríamos ser esa fami...

—No... puedo... hacerlo —la voz entrecortada y jadeante de una cansada Emily me sacó de mi debate interno—. Ya no puedo más.

—Sí que puedes, un último esfuerzo y tendrás a tu bebé en tus brazos —los nervios de Edward se habían disipado completamente, afortunadamente, y ahora era precisamente él quien estaba alentando a Emily.

— ¿Escuchaste eso tía? No puedes darte por vencida justo ahora.

Emily asintió y cuando una nueva contracción llego pujó con todas sus fuerzas, se sujetó con fuerza a mi mano y a la de Claire, un grito desgarrador salió desde lo más profundo de su pecho y de pronto la habitación fue inundada por el llanto de un bebé.

Edward se puso en pie con la criatura en sus brazos, la envolvió en una manta y con pasos tambaleantes de acercó y la puso en brazos de Emily. De pronto todo rastro del dolor pasado despareció de su rostro, sus ojos se iluminaron y una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver a su bebé.

Al contemplar la escena algo se encendió dentro de mí, ahora la idea de pasar por algo similar no me resultaba del todo escalofriante y desalentador, sino todo lo contrario. Estoy segura que todo esfuerzo es más que recompensado al final, al tener a ese pedacito de ti, fruto del más grande y puro amor, entre tus brazos.

—Es un niño —murmuró Edward y se escuchó el ruido sordo de algo caer al piso.

— ¡Edward! —chillé arrodillándome al lado de su cuerpo inconsciente, estaba más pálido que un jodido fantasma y completamente helado.

— ¿Qué pasa aq...? —la pregunta de Sam, que entraba en ese momento a la habitación, no fue terminada.

Pues al ver a su mujer y a su hijo, las más brillante de las sonrisas apareció en su rostro y se acercó a ellos.

Por más que yo no quisiera que la mañana llegara, lamentablemente lo hizo. Así que ahora me encontraba terminando de cerrar mi maleta, con un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas pugnando por salir de mis ojos. Edward entro a la habitación y me abrazó con fuerza, inhalé llenando mis pulmones con su olor y me pegué más a su cuerpo.

—Sam nos está esperando afuera, ¿estás lista? —murmuró y me solté de su agarre.

—Sí, estoy lista —respondí con voz apenas audible.

Edward tomó mi maleta y salió de la habitación, tomé mi bolso y recorrí el lugar con la mirada antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de mí, quería grabar en mi memoria hasta el más pequeño detalle del lugar donde por unos días fue completamente feliz. Por desgracia demasiado pronto para mi gusto estábamos en el aeropuerto de Port Ángeles, Sam se despidió de nosotros y de nuevo agradeció que hubiésemos ayudado a Emily, Edward se sonrojó ante esas palabras, de seguro recordando su desmayo.

—_Pasajeros del vuelo 230 con destino a Nueva York, abordar por la puerta 2... _—mi vuelo fue anunciado por los altavoces y suspiré pesadamente.

—Cuatro días, no más de cuatro días. Te lo juro —asentí no sintiéndome capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra sin soltarme a llorar.

Con desesperación me lancé sobre sus labios, lo besé transmitiéndole en ese beso todo lo que sentía en este momento, tristeza por nuestra separación, esperanza por nuestro reencuentro, pero sobre todo el inmenso amor que sentía por él.

—Te amo. Bella, cuida mi corazón que lo he dejado contigo —no pude contener más mis lágrimas y lo abracé.

—Yo también te amo, estos días sin ti serán una tortura —volví a besarlo y asiendo mi mayor esfuerzo me separé de él.

Mientras caminaba alejándome de él con el corazón apretado en un puño, no voltee hacia atrás, pues sabía bien que si lo hacia no sería capaz de irme. Una vez el avión despegó suspiré y cerré los ojos, me sentía cansada y pronto me quede profundamente dormida.

.

.

— _¿Conseguiste un buen prospecto para pasar esta noche Isabella? __—__me giré bruscamente al escuchar esa voz que provenía de la puerta._

_Mis ojos se abrieron al ver a la mujer, o mejor dicho adolescente pues no pasaba de los diecisiete años, que me veía seria y con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, era un poco más bajita que yo, de cabello rojizo y rizado que caía hasta un poco más abajo de su cintura, su rostro era hermoso, igual como el de esas muñecas de porcelana, ojos color miel, vestía un vestido blanco como los que usaban las mujeres en la antigua Roma y en mi vida la había visto._

— _¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_

—_Sé más de ti que tú misma Bella __—__después de decir eso comenzó a decir no sé que cosa en no sé que idioma, creo era... ¿latín? Bah qué mierda es esto._

_De pronto, mientras ella seguía con su letanía, las luces comenzaron a fallar, se apagaban y se prendían por si solas, y el piso se comenzó a mover, ¡Dios mío, está temblando! Me aferré al lavabo como si mi vida pendiera de ello y recé para que esto pasara pronto estaba aterrada, cuando el temblor pasó abrí los ojos pero todo estaba en penumbras._

—_Esta noche se cumplirá tu destino Isabella, sus caminos se van a cruzar —me dijo y la luz volvió pero la mujer no estaba por ningún lado._

_._

_._

— _¡¿Estás loca?! __—__al escuchar esa voz enfadada y sexy gritarme abrí los ojos._

_Parado frente a mí estaba un Dios caído del mismísimo Olimpo, estaba completamente empapado igual que yo, vestía unos vaqueros negros y una playera blanca que se adhería a su torso como una segunda piel a causa del agua. El estruendo de un rayo, que hizo cimbrar el pavimento de la calle, me hizo reaccionar y apartar la mirada del Adonis que me veía cabreado._

—_Mi noche a sido todo un fiasco, unos minutos después de que dejé el club me di cuenta de que estaba perdida, mi coche se descompuso, después comenzó a llover quise llamar un taxi pero mi celular está muerto, iba a cruzar la calle porque vi a alguien y el tacón de mi zapato se rompió estuve apunto de caerme pero logré equilibrarme, justo después de eso fue que escuché el ruido de tu motocicleta __—__tenía ganas de soltarme a llorar en este preciso momento... Wow Bella, olvidaste decirle tu fecha de nacimiento, tu dirección, tu nombre, tu edad, tu número de seguro social... Muy graciosa._

—_Mi casa está cerca de aquí, si quieres puedes acompañarme y de ahí llamas un taxi._

— _¿Harías eso por mí? —él asintió con calma—. ¡Muchas gracias!_

_._

_._

_Me desperté y al ver al tipo que estaba dormido a mi lado con movimientos torpes salí de la cama llevándome la sábana conmigo, ¿qué hice? Y no es que me arrepienta de la noche que pasé con semejante hombre, pero yo nunca antes había dormido con un alguien después de tener sexo, no desde que comencé a tener encuentros de una sola noche, para mí eso significaba algo más, así que siempre volvía a mi departamento... A ver Bella, no es como si hubiese tenido otra opción... Sí la tenía, pude haber dormido en el sofá, en el suelo o en cualquier parte._

—_Buenos días __—__su voz me sobresalto y me giré bruscamente hacia él._

—_Eh... buenos días __—__respondí y me sonrojé, ¡me sonrojé! ¿Desde cuándo yo me sonrojo frente a un hombre?_

_Comencé a buscar mi ropa, que estaba esparcida por la habitación, sin dejar de darle la espalda. Escuché como salió de la habitación y suspiré sonoramente, me vestí a prisa, tenía que salir de aquí cuanto antes. Salí de la habitación y me tope con él en el pasillo, me sonrió y me entregó una taza de café, la cual tomé con gusto._

—_Necesito llamar un taxi, ¿puedo usar tu teléfono? __—__le pregunté nerviosamente, definitivamente algo no está bien conmigo._

—_Descuida yo llamaré el taxi __—__asentí y le dí un sorbo a mi café._

_El taxi no tardó más de quince minutos en llegar, tomé mis cosas y me acompañó hasta la puerta, pero antes de abrirla me aprisionó entre esta y su cuerpo, sus labios buscaron los míos de manera desenfrenada y para nada delicada, y yo, pues yo no pude hacer más que devolverle el beso de la misma manera._

— _¿Cómo te llamas? __—__me preguntó jadeante cuando nos separamos._

—_No te lo diré, no puedo, adiós __—__como pude me zafé de él y salí de la casa._

— _¡¿Nos volveremos a ver?! __—__gritó, yo sólo negué y me monté en el taxi._

_Definitivamente no podía decirle mi nombre y mucho menos lo volvería a ver, ya había rotó una de mis reglas al dormir en la misma cama que él, no iba a romper estas dos también. Aunque por dentro me moría de ganas de verlo otra vez._

_._

_._

Me desperté con el corazón latiendome con fuerza, parecía que en cualquier momento se me saldría del pecho. ¿Por qué tuve un sueño tan raro? ¿Por qué el hombre de mi sueño era Edward? ¿Por qué esa chica de cabellos rojizos se parecía tanto a Bree? Pero sobre todo, ¿por qué diablos parecían ser recuerdos más que un simple sueño?

* * *

**Hola, ¿aún hay alguien por aquí?, espero que sí. Lamento mucho la tardanza con el capi, pero me fue completamente imposible actualizar antes. Espero que les haya gustado o al menos no la hayan odiado, esta historia está por llegar a su fin, quedan más o menos tres capítulos más para terminar. Lo que está escrito en cursiva son partes del primer capitulo de "Caminos Cruzados"**

**Muchísimas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, especialmente a:**

**Alicy Garcia; mmenagv; stewpattz; atenaschan; viki black cullen; dreaming in heaven; Sky TwiCullen; liz . cat . miau; Jazzy Cullen Pattinson; jolie love; YasCullen; Abigail Robsten Cullen; BeLeNxiiiZzz; Lauriii Whitlock; isabellaC . Masen; Abigail Gonzalez De Pattinson; mvfap18; Guest; Kary; marce; MadeCullenGrey; Itzel Cullen; Coolnvansson**

**Por sus review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

* * *

CHAPTER 11

**BREE POV.**

Me levanté y comencé a caminar nerviosamente de un lado a otro, todo se había complicado demasiado de la noche a la mañana, y por si no tuviera bastante con el problema de Emmett, ahora me vengo a enterar que Bella y Edward desaparecieron de la cabaña; sólo espero que estén bien.

Estoy más que segura de que August, de alguna manera supo el por qué estoy aquí, y está haciendo hasta lo imposible para sabotear el plan y que yo falle con mi misión. Pero eso no va a pasar, por mis alas que voy a completar mi tarea así me lleve una eternidad lograrlo.

—Venga Bree, tranquilizate y siéntate que terminaras haciendo una sanja en el piso —la voz de Diego me sacó de mis cavilaciones, suspiré y me senté a su lado en el sofá.

— ¿Y sino funcionó el plan? ¿Y si se perdieron en el bosque y se los comió un oso? —de un salto volví a ponerme en pie, pero su mano sujetó la mía y tirando suavemente me hizo volver a sentar.

—Estoy seguro que todo estará perfectamente bien —me tranquilizó dándole un ligero apretón a mi mano, la cual me apresuré a soltar de su agarre—, además el plan no podía fallar, yo te ayudé a idearlo. Era completamente perfecto.

No pude evitar sonreír divertida por la falta de modestia del chico, sin duda alguien de allá arriba lo puso en mi camino, y no podía estar más agradecida por ello. Sin su ayuda simplemente no habría podido encontrar una manera de tratar juntar a Bella y Edward, aunque desgraciadamente tuve que pagar un caro precio: mi corazón. Sí, Diego me robó el corazón desde ese día que lo conocí en el centro comercial, ahora puedo asegurar que estoy perdidamente enamorada de él, aunque entre nosotros no pueda haber nada.

—Bree, hay algo que tengo que decirte —giré el rostro para verle y lo noté demasiado nervioso—. En estos días me he dado cuenta de que eres una chica estupenda, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo y cuando no te tengo cerca me encuentro ansioso, demasiado debo confesar... lo que quiero decir es que... yo... bueno, trato de decirte que... tú... ¡Dios, no sé cómo decirlo!

—Creo que debes comenzar por calmarte, respira profundo y... —no tuve oportunidad de completar la oración, pues sus labios se posaron sobre los míos. ¡Diego me estaba besando!

Mis ojos se abrieron tanto que creí se saldrías de sus cuencas, mi corazón latía muy a prisa y dentro de mi estomago sentía como si millones de pequeñas mariposas aletearan al mismo tiempo. No lo aparte como debería haberlo hecho, al contrario, mis labios tímidamente comenzaron a moverse lento; siguiendo el ritmo de los suyos, mis manos por si solas se movieron hasta posarse sobre sus hombros y cuando su lengua acarició mi labio inferior me paralicé. ¿Qué se supone debo hacer ante eso?

— ¿Hay alguien en...? —me separé de Diego rápidamente al escuchar esa voz y me sonrojé al ver a Bella parada en la entrada de la sala—. ¡Oh! Lo lamento chicos, no fue mi intención interrumpirlos. Yo voy a mi habitación, ustedes sigan en lo que estaban.

— ¡No! ¡Espera Bella! —chillé poniéndome en pie de un salto—. Necesito hablar contigo, ahora. Es realmente urgente —ciertamente lo que tenía que hablar con ella podía esperar unos minutos u horas más, pero después de lo que pasó no me sentía capaz de estar a solas con él, no sin terminar confesandole mis sentimientos.

—En ese caso me retiro —Diego se puso en pie y se acercó a mí, besó mi mejilla a modo de despedida y antes de alejarse susurró—: tú y yo hablaremos después.

Fui consiente de que él se despedía de Bella pero no presté atención a lo que le decía, una vez se marchó, suspiré y cubrí mi rostro con mis manos dejándome caer en el sofá. Bella soltó una risita y se sentó a mi lado.

—Así que, ¿qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme? ¿Y, dónde están todos?

—Alice y Renée están encerradas en sus respectivas habitaciones desde ayer, presas de la más profunda depresión. Charlie tuvo que huir, no quería morir a manos de su esposa —fue realmente gracioso ver a Charlie salir huyendo de su propia casa, seguido por una furiosa Renée, que amenazaba con retorcer su cuello hasta que dejara de respirar.

—Algo grave tuvo que pasar —murmuró con el ceño fruncido y asentí.

—Debiste avisar a que hora llegabas para ir a recogerte al aeropuerto.

—No era necesario, podía tomar un taxi. Ya no le des más vueltas al asunto y mejor dime, ¿qué pasó? —respiré profundamente, para darme valor y poder hablar.

—Emmett viajó a Las Vegas por algo de negocios y llamó ayer para comunicar que se... se... casó —al pronunciar la última palabra estuve a punto de soltarme a llorar, sí Emmett se casó—, conoció a una chica y dos horas después ya eran marido y mujer. Alice aseguró que, lo más probable, la nueva señora Swan es alguna desnudista que lo engatusó, Renée se lanzó sobre Charlie culpándolo por haber mandado a su amado pero estúpido hijo a la ciudad del pecado, y pues tuvo que huir para salvar el pellejo.

—Casado con una chica a la que recién conoció. Esto es increíble, ¿que está pasando con los Swan?

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —pregunté sintiendo un poco de esperanza y cruzando los dedos, tal vez el plan haya resultado.

—Bree, gracias por haberme hecho ir a ese lugar. En Forks conocí al amor de mi vida, se llama Edward y es... es perfecto —grité, reí, salté, bailé y hasta lloré de jubilo. El plan había funcionando, ¡funcionado!

Bella con una sonrisa en su rostro me relató todo lo ocurrido, desde que llegó a Forks hasta que se despidió de Edward en el aeropuerto de Port Ángeles.

—Ahora tengo que hablar con Demetri y cancelar nuestro compromiso, en cuatro días Edward vendrá y tengo que ser completamente libre para poder estar juntos —yo nunca he maldecido, pero siempre hay una primera vez. ¡Maldito August!, ojalá lo destierren al mismo infierno y su miserable existencia sea una pesadilla.

—Demetri no está en Nueva York, según sé, regresa la noche antes de la boda —eso también fue obra de August, no tengo la menor duda. Claro, como el plan funcionó tenía que encontrar la manera de joder todo.

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritó provocando que me encogiera en mi lugar—. ¿Y qué mierda se supone que debo hacer ahora? ¿Enviarle una invitación a Edward? La jodida boda es en seis días, ¡seis!...

Bella se levantó y furiosa salió del lugar maldiciendo hasta en mandarín, lo reitero, ojalá August sea desterrado al mismísimo infierno.

Los siguientes días fueron un caos, Alice y Renée no dejaban de llorar la desgracia que había caído sobre la familia Swan, al Emmett haberse casado con una chica de dudosa procedencia. Bella estaba tratando de hacer hasta lo imposible por cancelar su boda, sin mucho éxito por desgracia, y por si fuera poco, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios ya que habló con Edward y le dijo que no podría venir en la fecha acordada, pues no había podido resolver sus pendientes en Londres. Pendientes que estoy segura tienen nombre: Victoria.

Charlie entraba a la casa por la noche a hurtadillas, como todo un ladrón, comía algo y rápidamente se encerraba en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, por la mañana salía antes de que Renée lo descubriera y ni siquiera se detenía a tomar un vaso de agua. Y yo... yo me había pasado todos estos días evitando a Diego, no respondía a sus llamadas y no recibía sus visitas, tarde o temprano voy a volver a donde pertenezco y no es justo para él ni para mí crear ilusiones que no pasaran a ser más que eso, sólo ilusiones.

Así llegamos al día de hoy, la boda sería en unas horas y Bella estaba encerrada en su habitación llorando desde la noche pasada, Alice y Renée iban y venían ultimando los detalles pendientes, al parecer hoy amanecieron de un humor excelente, tanto que Renée ni siquiera había tratado de sacarle los ojos a Charlie al descubrirlo y hasta lo invitó a desayunar con nosotras.

— ¡Bree, cielo ¿podrías abrir la puerta?! —gritó Renée sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Suspiré y con desgano caminé hasta la puerta, sabía que a quienes me encontraría al otro lado eran Emmett y su esposa, con la familia de ésta, que venían para la boda.

— ¡Pequeña renacuaja! Te extrañe hermanita —antes de si quiera darme cuenta estaba apresada entre los brazos de Emmett.

—Yo también... pero no... no respiro...

—Amor, suelta a mi cuñada. La estás asfixiando —soltó una sonora carcajada y me liberó, de detrás de Emmett salió una chica rubia, ojos azules y muy hermosa. ¡Por mis benditas y sagradas alas! —Hola. Soy Rosalie Cullen, la esposa de Emmett.

Me quedé completamente pasmada, no podía hacer o decir absolutamente nada pues esto era... era... ¡completamente alucinante y genial!

—Bree, ¿puedes ayudarme con...? —de la nada apareció Alice, que se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a su cuñada—. Dios, gracias por no permitir que el zoquete de mi hermano cometiera una estupidez.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó el aludido cruzándose de brazos.

—Nada hermanito. Hola, soy Alice... —me desconecté de todo a mi alrededor, tal parece que todo está solucionándose.

Un sutil carraspeo me hizo volver a la realidad, Rosalie sonrió con disculpa a alguien a sus espaldas e hizo una seña para que ese alguien se acercara.

—Ellos son mis padres, Esme y Carlisle, mis hermanos Jasper y Edward, mi cuñada y novia de Edd, Victoria —¿solucionándose? Sí, como no Bree, sigue soñando querida.

Las personas frente a nosotros nos saludaron a Alice y a mí con cortesía, pero en el momento que Alice y Jasper se miraron saltaron chispas, literalmente, entre ellos. Sin duda sus almas se reconocieron y...

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —el grito de Renée se escuchó hasta China.

Alice, Emmett y yo corrimos para ver que pasaba, claro que seguidos de cerca por los Cullen y Victoria. La cosa era esta, Bella lloraba desconsolada mientras Renée caminaba como león enjaulado por toda la sala.

— ¿Mamá, está todo bien? —al escuchar la voz de Alice ambas se voltearon a vernos, los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos de Bella se abrieron con asombro y nerviosismo cuando vio a Edward, y él no estaba mucho mejor que ella—. ¡Dios! En menos de cinco horas es tu boda, y mirate como estás Bella, será un milagro si logro sacar esa hinchazón de tus ojos.

¿Dios, era mucho pedir que Alice no mencionara nada con respecto a la boda? Claro que si lo era.

—Edward, yo... puedo explicarlo. Lo juro —dijo Bella con voz temblorosa.

—Creo que todo está más que claro, estás comprometida y vas a casarte hoy. Felicidades Isabella —la voz de Edward fue afilada y fría como el hielo, esto no pinta para nada bien.

—Por lo visto ustedes ya se conocen, ¿dónde conociste a la hermana de tu cuñado, amor? —preguntó Victoria y estuve a punto de golpearla por haber abierto la boca.

—Voy a... a comenzar a arreglarme —murmuró una llorosa Bella y se hecho a correr escaleras arriba.

El ambiente de pronto se tornó tenso, tanto que se podría cortar con tan sólo mover un dedo. Sin decir nada fui tras Bella, subí las escaleras peldaño a peldaño, sin prisas; abrí la puerta de su habitación y la encontré arrodillada en el piso sollozando con fuerza. Me arrodillé frente a ella y la abracé, dejé que llorara y me limité a frotar su espalda tratando de calmarla.

No es justo, dos almas que se aman como lo hacen ellos deben de estar juntas. Soy un fracaso, todo esto es mi culpa por haberme inmiscuido en algo que no debía, el sufrimiento de Bella y Edward pudo haberse evitado si yo nos los hubiese reunido desde un principio, si hubiese dejado que sus destinos siguieran su curso normal y sin alteración ninguna: Bella hubiera muerto esa noche y Edward nunca la habría conocido.

— ¿Me ayudas a arreglar? —preguntó, casi una hora después, y asentí con una triste sonrisa.

—Lamento todo lo que está pasando, yo...

—Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Bree. Los únicos culpables somo él y yo, por no haber actuado con responsabilidad —si le dijera lo que hice y lo que soy, o mejor dicho era... ¡Caracoles! Ni siquiera sé qué va a pasar ahora conmigo.

Bella se duchó, ahora la hinchazón y enrojecimiento de sus ojos era casi nula; Alice vino para ayudar a Bella con su arreglo pero ella se negó, le dijo que yo podía hacerme cargo de eso.

Las horas se fueron volando y antes de lo pensado ya era la hora de ir a la iglesia, Bella se veía hermosa, pero la tristeza que sus ojos reflejaban opacaban su belleza. Charlie vino a avisar que ya el coche estaba esperando a la novia, y que a mí me esperaban Alice y Renée.

Una vez en la iglesia busqué con la mirada a Edward, tenía que hacer un último intento, pero no estaba por ningún lado. De hecho, su familia también lo buscaba.

Me alejé hasta llegar a un árbol y apoyé mi espalda en el tronco, sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho que me impedía respirar, todos entraron a la iglesia cuando Bella llegó y al verla caminar del brazo de Charlie hacia su destino, cerré los ojos esperando que al abrirlos de nuevo nada de esto estuviera pasando.

.

.

—Ya todo terminó, pequeña. Ya estás de regreso en casa —abrí los ojos de golpe encontrándome con Su Señoría frente a mí.

Efectivamente ya no estaba en la tierra, mi cabello volvía a ser rizado y rojizo, el hermoso vestido color turquesa que llevaba hace un momento había desaparecido siendo sustituido por una túnica de color blanco, y en mi espalda, mis alas se extendían en todo su esplendor.

—Pero... yo... no... —comencé a balbucear torpemente y tuve que aclararme la garganta—. ¿Qué pasó, Su Señoría?

—Pasa que tu tiempo en la tierra se acabo, Bree.

—Pero... Bella y Edward, ¿que pasara con ellos? —Su señoría me sonrió y con un movimiento de su cabeza me indicó que la siguiera.

Paramos al lado de una pileta, Su Señoría tocó el agua con la punta de su dedo indice y de pronto podía ver lo que estaba pasando en la iglesia...

* * *

**Hola! Espero que no quieran matarme por cortar el capítulo justo en esta parte, sólo recuerden que sin autora no hay más historia ¿ok? Este fue el penúltimo capítulo del Fic, el siguiente será el final y habrá otro más que es el epílogo, por lo tanto estamos en la recta final.**

**Muchísimas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, especialmente a:**

**Alicy Garcia; mmenagv; stewpattz; atenaschan; viki black cullen; dreaming in heaven; Sky TwiCullen; liz . cat . miau; Jazzy Cullen Pattinson; jolie love; YasCullen; Abigail Robsten Cullen; BeLeNxiiiZzz; Lauriii Whitlock; isabellaC . Masen; Abigail Gonzalez De Pattinson; mvfap18; Guest; Kary; marce; MadeCullenGrey; Itzel Cullen; Coolnvansson; MadeleineTCullen**

**Por sus review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

**Antes de que comiencen a leer les hago una pequeña aclaración, lo escrito en cursivas son recuerdos de Bella y obviamente son fragmentos de "Caminos Cruzados"**

* * *

CHAPTER 12

**BELLA POV.**

Al entrar a la iglesia esperé ver a Edward, en mi cabeza se había creado todo una fantasía: él me diría que me ama, me besaría y me sacaría de aquí, huiríamos juntos y seríamos felices comiendo perdices; pero la realidad era que él ni siquiera estaba aquí. Frente al altar, Charlie besó mi mejilla y puso mi mano sobre la de Demetri, murmuró un _"más te vale cuidar a mi princesa, o de lo contrario, te castro" _a mi futuro... esposo, que tragó en seco por la amenaza.

El sacerdote comenzó con la ceremonia, pero no fui capaz de escuchar o poner atención a lo que decía, pues en mi cabeza de pronto se comenzaron a reproducir cientos de imágenes como si se trataran de una película.

.

— _¡Bellita! __—__gritó Emmett y me abrazó alzándome del suelo__—__. Me preparaste esa deliciosa torta de chocolate ¿verdad?_

— _¡Bájame Emmett!, yo estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar, hermanito __—__le dije con sarcasmo._

—_Bella, hermanita te extrañé __—__me dijo Alice envolviendo entre sus delgados brazos._

—_Yo también Allie __—__respondí emocionada, de verdad había echado de menos a mis hermanos._

— _¡Oh! Él es Jasper Cullen, mi novio __—__un chico alto, guapo, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules me sonrió ofreciéndome su mano._

—_Mucho gusto Jasper, yo soy Isabella, pero llamame Bella __—__me presenté y estreché la mano de mi cuñado._

— _¡__Al fin te conozco Bella! __—__chilló una rubia despampanante abrasándome__—__. Soy Rosalie Cullen, la novia de Emmett._

_La chica era muy guapa, su cabello rubio caía liso por su espalda hasta un poco más arriba de su cintura, ojos azules y fácilmente podría ser modelo._

—_Esta es la última maleta __—__esa voz, yo he escuchado esa voz._

_Me giré lentamente y mis ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas al verlo, sus ojos me recorrieron de pies a cabeza y una sonrisa torcida se formó en sus labios._

—_Él es mi hermano Ed..._

—_Edward Cullen, mucho gusto __—__se presentó interrumpiendo a Rosalie._

—_Isabella Swan —estreché su mano y una suave descarga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo._

_._

_En el ascensor nos envolvió un ambiente tenso e incomodo, cuando por fin llegamos a mi piso respiré con alivio, salí del ascensor y Edward me siguió hasta la puerta de mi departamento._

—_Bien, ya estás sana y salva en tu casa, así que me marcho __—__rodé los ojos y él se rió__—__. Antes de irme quiero preguntarte algo, ¿aceptarías salir mañana conmigo?_

—_No __—__respondí de manera fría y frunció el ceño._

—_No entiendo la forma en que te comportas conmigo Bella, hace una semana tú y yo..._

—_Mira Edward, nosotros no teníamos que volver a vernos después de aquella noche, pero viendo que eso es inevitable, lo mejor será que olvidemos que algo ocurrió entre nosotros __—__abrí la puerta de mi departamento y antes de que pudiera entrar Edward me tomó del brazo pegándome a su cuerpo._

—_No me pidas que lo olvide, porque simplemente no puedo hacerlo —susurró sobre mis labios antes de besarme._

_._

—_Hace un año me divorcié __—__casi me ahogo con el vino al escuchar esas palabras__—__. Me casé con Tanya, mi ahora ex esposa, hace cinco años cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada._

— _¿Tienes un hijo? __—__pregunté asombrada._

—_Dos, son mellizos: Alec y Jane. De hecho no son mis hijos, ese fue el motivo por el que nos divorciamos Tanya y yo __—__¿osea que ella le hizo creer que si eran sus hijos, pero él descubrió la verdad y le pidió el divorcio? Esto es muy confuso__—__. Creo que necesitas saber toda la historia ¿no?_

—_No tienes que contarme __—__dije, aunque la verdad la curiosidad me estaba consumiendo._

—_Tanya y yo nos conocemos desde que estábamos en el instituto, poco después nos hicimos novios y desde entonces estábamos juntos. Estaba por terminar mi carrera cuando un día llegó a mi departamento y me dijo que estaba embarazada, le pedí que se casara conmigo y un mes después ya eramos marido y mujer —Edward le dio un sorbo a su copa y después continuó con su relato—. Hace un año apareció Demetri, el padre biológico de los mellizos, Tanya me confesó la verdad y después me pidió el divorcio, ahora ella está casada con Demetri y los niños pasan algún fin de semana conmigo, después de todo para ellos yo soy su padre y para mí son mis hijos._

_._

—_Escuchaste lo que dijo Tanya ¿cierto? __—__no respondí nada, como dicen por ahí: el que calla otorga; suspiró, me giró para que quedara frente a él y acuñó mi rostro entre sus manos__—__. No voy a volver con ella porque yo..._

—_No lo digas __—__lo interrumpí poniendo mi dedo indice sobre sus labios__—__. No quiero escucharlo, no estoy preparada para escucharlo._

—_Bella, ¿tú sientes algo por mí?_

—_No debería, no debería hacerlo pero sí. Edward tengo miedo, miedo a volver a salir lastimada __—__murmuré y me besó, un beso dulce y tierno muy diferente al de hace un rato._

—_Dame la oportunidad de borrar esos miedos, de demostrarte que no todos los hombres somos iguales —respiré profundamente y asentí, ya no tenía la fuerza suficiente para mantenerme alejada de él._

_._

— _¡Edward Anthony Cullen! ¿Qué significa esto? __—__me cubrí con la manta hasta la cabeza, mi cara ardía a causa de mi sonrojo y lo único que quería en este momento era que la tierra se abriera y me tragase._

—_Mierda __—__murmuró tan bajo que apenas y lo pude escuchar__—__. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste a mi casa?_

—_Esas no son formas de hablarme jovencito, y exijo una explicación __—__le reprendió y Edward suspiró con frustración._

—_Mamá, creo que este no es el momento indicado para una explicación. ¿Podrías darnos unos minutos, a mi novia y a mí, para estar presentables y esperarnos en la sala?_

— _¿Tú novia? ¡Oh Dios!, siendo así claro que los espero en la sala... no, mejor voy a preparar el desayuno. No tarden __—__hasta que escuché la puerta al cerrarse me descubrí el rostro y apenas lo justo para ver a Edward, él me veía con brillo de diversión en sus ojos y unos segundos después se soltó a reír._

— _¡Oye! Deja de reírte __—__gruñí y le dí un manotazo en el brazo, lo cual sólo provocó que sus risas aumentaran__—__. No es para nada gracioso Edward._

.

—_Tú te iras... sé que es una oportunidad excelente para ti y... yo no puedo pedirte que... la rechaces y yo... __—__dije entre hipos y sollozos pero me hizo callar poniendo su dedo sobre mis labios._

—_Amor tranquilizate, aún no he aceptado y si lo hago por supuesto que tú vendrías conmigo __—__no pude decir nada, sólo cubrí mi rostro con mis manos y mis sollozos se volvieron más fuertes mientras una cascada de lágrimas brotaba de mis ojos__—__. Oh, ahora entiendo, tú no..._

—_Entiéndeme Edward, yo... yo tengo una responsabilidad aquí... no sólo con la empresa sino también con mi familia. No puedo irme y... y dejar todo botado __—__nos quedamos en silencio por unos largos y tensos minutos, él estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos con la mirada clavada en algún lugar de la cocina y yo no podía dejar de llorar. Respiré profundamente un par de veces para calmarme un poco y continué hablando__—__. No quiero que renuncies por mí, yo sé que es una oportunidad única y estupenda para tu futuro y... __—__no pude seguir hablando pues el maldito nudo en mi garganta comenzaba a formarse de nuevo._

— _¿Estás... terminando... conmigo? __—__balbuceó y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para decir algo, él se incorporó con un movimiento rápido y comenzó a caminar como león enjaulado__—__. Estás con alguien más ¿cierto? Claro, por eso quieres que me vaya. Creí que eras diferente a Tanya, pero estaba equivocado ambas son iguales, ¡Dios que estúpido fui!_

— _¡No me compares con ella! __—__chillé poniéndome en pie y detuvo su andar__—__. Entre esa mujer y yo hay un mar de diferencia, y por supuesto que no hay nadie más. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera dudar así de mi amor por ti? Es que acaso no te das cuenta de que me estoy muriendo por dentro, que la sola idea de separarme de ti me mata, pero no quiero que en un futuro puedas llegar a reclamarme el haber perdido esta oportunidad._

—_Si me amas como dices ¿por qué no dejas todo y te vas conmigo?_

—_Si yo me voy, ¿quién se hará cargo de la empresa? ¿Alice? Ella estaría más concentrada en la ropa que usan los empleados que en los negocios, ¿Emmett? Él no duraría ni tres días antes de que incendiara el edificio completo. Edward, esta empresa ha sido fruto de años y años de trabajo por parte de mi abuelo y mi padre, no puedo simplemente dejarla a la deriva y ver como se hunde __—__un tenso silencio nos envolvió de nuevo, Edward apretó el puente de su nariz y suspiró pesadamente._

—_Te entiendo. Mañana a primera hora hablaré con Aro, tú misma lo has dicho es una oportunidad estupenda para mi futuro, voy a aceptar el puesto. Adiós Isabella —sus palabras frías como el hielo se clavaron en mi corazón como puñaladas, ¿por qué tenía que ser así?_

.

—_Edward yo...__—__no me permitió hablar, me calló de una forma que no iba a rechazar, estampando sus deliciosos labios sobre los míos de una forma tierna y suave._

—_Fui un reverendo idiota e inmaduro, Bella, yo no iba a aceptar ese puesto pero... __—__hizo una pausa y sonrió tristemente__—__. Después de nuestra discusión la rabia me cegó y terminé por aceptar._

—_A pesar de todo necesitábamos de este tiempo separados, todo se dio de una forma tan rara e inesperada entre nosotros, que de alguna forma teníamos que averiguar si lo que sentíamos era verdadero __—__su ceño se frunció y por la forma en que me vio me dí cuenta de que me mal interpreto__—__. No me veas así, lo que quiero decir es que... Edward, en este tiempo me he dado cuenta de que no puedo vivir sin ti, que si tú no estás me siento incompleta y sobre todo... que nunca había amado a nadie como te amo a ti._

—_Tienes razón, la forma en que nos conocimos no fue para nada convencional, pero siendo sincero, no podría estar más agradecido por casi atropellarte esa noche. Y sí, este tiempo me hizo ver cuan fuerte y verdadero es mi amor por ti, Bella eres tan necesaria para mí como el aire que respiro, pues desde aquella noche te convertiste en mi vida entera —y de nuevo lloré, pero esta vez no fue de tristeza como lo venía haciendo últimamente, sino todo lo contrario, esta vez lloraba de pura felicidad._

_._

_Una vez en la habitación a empujones me metieron a la ducha, con una advertencia de que si me tardaba más de cinco minutos me enfrentaría a la furia de esas cuatro. Aún no estaba lista del todo cuando unos golpes en la puerta resonaron, era Charlie diciendo que estaba quince minutos retrasada y Edward estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso, salí de la habitación con Alice aún acomodando mi cabello y el pequeño tocado de flores que había elegido, Esme terminando de subir la cremallera de mi sencillo vestido, Rosalie terminando de maquillarme, Renée abrochaba el broche de la gargantilla que mis suegros me regalaron para que usara el día de hoy, y por ultimo, yo hacia malabares para no caernos todas mientras me ponía los zapatos._

_Apresuradamente cada quien ocupo su puesto, la suave melodía que indicaba mi entrada inundó el lugar, me enganché al brazo de Charlie, que besó mi mejilla, y emprendimos el camino hasta el altar, mis ojos se encontraron con los de Edward y le sonreí, él me devolvió la sonrisa y soltó un suspiro de alivio al verme._

_Charlie puso mi mano sobre la de Edward y apenas estas se tocaron, una fuerte ventisca comenzó a soplar, todo comenzó a dar vueltas, mi corazón latía furioso dentro de mi pecho y mi mano se aferraba con fuerza a la de Edward, pero de un momento a otro nuestras manos se soltaron._

— _¡Edward! —grité con todas mis fuerzas y todo de volvió negro._

.

Todo a mi alrededor daba vueltas, mi cabeza punzaba como si fuera a estallar en cualquier momento y me sentía como si estuviera emergiendo de un profundo hoyo negro, de manera brusca giré el rostro y entre los invitados encontré a Victoria, James, Tanya y sus hijos, mis hermanos, Rosalie y Jasper, clavé la mirada en Demetri y comencé a reír a carcajadas.

No sé qué diablos nos sucedió, no sé por qué Edward y yo no nos casamos, todos terminamos separados y estamos en esta especie de universo alterno, pero lo que sí sé, es que obviamente no me voy a casar con Demetri.

El sacerdote no se veía muy contento por mi arrebato de locura momentánea, todos los presentes comenzaron a murmurar y respiré profundamente para calmar mi risa. Me giré quedando de frente a la multitud y me aclaré la garganta.

—La boda se cancela —anuncié lo suficientemente alto para que todos escucharan—. Esto es un error, Demetri, no me amas y yo tampoco te amo, además tus hijos te necesitan a su lado —me quité el anillo de compromiso y se lo entregué.

— ¿De qué hablas, Bella? Yo no tengo hijos —lo tomé de la mano y lo arrastré hasta donde estaba Tanya sentada con James y los dos pequeños.

—Estos son tus hijos: Alec y Jane; serás muy feliz con ellos y Tanya. Sobre todo por qué ahora ella no es una arpía —Tanya me veía en shock, Demetri la veía interrogante y al final ella terminó por asentir.

Tomé a la pequeña Jane de brazos de James y la puse en brazos de su padre, a James lo arrastré conmigo hasta donde estaban sentados los Cullen y me acerqué a Victoria, le tendí mi mano y ella un tanto confundida la tomó poniéndose en pie.

—James, ella es Victoria. Ustedes dos se amaran con pasión y locura, tendrán una hermosa niña de ojos azules, cabello rizado y rojizo; la llamaran Madison —uní las manos de ambos, sus miradas se conectaron y sus almas se reconocían.

Mi hermana estaba sentada junto a Jasper, ella volteó a ver al rubio y le sonrió con calidez, él tomó su mano y besó su dorso.

—Alice, hermanita, serás muy feliz con Jasper. Él es esa ancla que te mantendrá con los pies en la tierra, y tú, te encargaras de que su vida no sea para nada aburrida o monótona. Ambos se complementan, son el uno para el otro.

— ¿Ahora eres vidente? Creí que el puesto de vidente en la familia era mío —le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa, volteó a ver a Jasper y le guiñó un ojo, gesto que él respondió besando su mejilla.

— ¿Qué hay de Rose y de mí? ¿Para nosotros no hay ninguna predicción?

—No, ustedes siempre van un paso por delante de los demás. Basta con mencionar que se casaron dos horas después de reencontrarse —ambos se rieron y compartieron un beso para nada casto, cosa que me hizo desviar la mirada de ellos, no era algo muy agradable ver a mi hermano prácticamente comiéndose a su esposa.

— ¡Yo me opongo! ¡Cancelen esta boda! —giré el rostro para ver quién entraba a la iglesia gritando, Edward corría desesperado por el pasillo y se detuvo frente a mí—. Bella, no te cases con él. Te amo y...

—Llegas tarde —lo interrumpí; dolor, rabia, impotencia, desilusión, fueron algunas de las emociones que pude percibir en sus ojos—, la boda ya ha sido cancelada.

Suspiró con alivio y me dio una de esas sonrisas torcidas que me hacen olvidarme hasta de mi nombre, acortó la distancia que nos separaba y me besó, sus brazos se enredaron en mi cintura y me levantó del piso dando vueltas.

Mis pies volvieron a tocar el piso, pero Edward no se separó de mí.

—Creí que no llegaría a tiempo —murmuró sobre mis labios—. Vayámonos de aquí.

Asentí y tomé su mano, salimos corriendo de la iglesia y nos montamos en el primer taxi libre que encontramos.

Sus labios recorrían la distancia entre mi cuello y mi clavícula, con premura quitó las horquillas que sostenían mi cabello, en un flojo moño, y éste cayó libremente por mi espalda. Ahora nos encontrábamos en la habitación del hotel donde Edward se estaba hospedando, entregados a la pasión y a nuestro amor.

Bajó la cremallera de mi vestido rozando deliberadamente la piel que iba quedando expuesta, la suave tela se deslizó por mi cuerpo hasta caer al piso y Edward me levantó en volandas caminando hasta la cama, me deposito en el medio de la cama con sumo cuidado, como si fuera lo más frágil del planeta y fuera a romperme en cualquier momento.

— ¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó? Por más que trato no logro entender lo ocurrido —murmuró cubriendo mi cuerpo con el suyo, obviamente, sin dejarme sentir su peso—. Se supone que ahora deberíamos estar felizmente casados, sin embargo, yo terminé al otro lado del mundo, sin recordarte y como novio de Victoria.

—Tal parece que Victoria, antes y ahora, siempre se lleva lo que es mío, primero fue James y después tú —negó con diversión y me besó, pero cuando quise profundizar el beso se separó de mí.

—Te das cuenta de que, si no nos hubiésemos encontrado en Forks, tal vez tú te habrías terminado casando con Demetri y yo seguiría con Victoria.

—Nunca sabremos lo que habría pasado y, sinceramente, no quiero pensar más en eso; ahora lo único importante es que estamos de nuevo juntos —enredé mis dedos en su cabello y lo atraje hacia mí, uniendo nuestros labios—. Hazme el amor.

Nos despojamos mutuamente de nuestras ropas, bueno, en mi caso de lo poco que llevaba encima: mi ropa interior. Edward se tomó su tiempo en acariciar y besar hasta el lugar más recóndito de mi cuerpo, como si fuera la primera vez que estábamos juntos y quisiera grabarlo en su memoria, pero yo no estaba precisamente como para soportar un minuto más de este juego previo.

Entre jadeos le pedí, mejor dicho, le rogué que dejara de lado la dulce tortura a la que me estaba sometiendo y de una vez por todas me hiciera suya. Soltó una risita por lo bajo situándose entre mis piernas, besó suavemente mis labios y sin dejar de verme a los ojos me penetró lentamente; comenzó a moverse con un lento vaivén y mis caderas pronto le siguieron el ritmo, nuestros cuerpos pronto fueron cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor y los gemidos de ambos cada vez se volvían más fuertes.

El cuerpo de Edward se tensó, aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas y atrapó con sus labios uno de mis erguidos pezones succionándolo y mordiéndolo ligeramente, mi espalda se arqueó a causa de la ola de placer que recorrió mi cuerpo, no lo pude soportar más y me dejé arrastrar por ese cúmulo de sensaciones que me embargaba; el orgasmo nos alcanzó a ambos al mismo tiempo y Edward exhausto se desplomó sobre mí escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello, por minutos nos quedamos en la misma posición, recobrando el aliento.

Nuestras posiciones fueron intercambiadas, Edward nos cubrió con la sábana y comenzó a acariciar en círculos mi espalda.

—Tengo algo que darte —comentó de pronto, estiró la mano y sacó algo del cajón de la mesita de noche.

Me tendió una pequeña cajita de terciopelo roja, la abrí y no pude evitar soltar un jadeo por la impresión. Era el anillo de compromiso con el que me pidió que fuera su esposa, antes de que todo este lío se desatara.

—Después de que mis recuerdos regresaran, no sé cómo, pero lo encontré en el bolsillo de mis pantalones. Te pertenece, al menos que hayas cambiado de opinión y ya no quieras ser mi esposa.

—Esta vez no habrá salto en paracaídas ¿eh? —negó y se encogió de hombros—. No hay nada que desee más en este mundo que ser tu esposa.

Con una sonrisa sacó el anillo de la cajita y lo deslizó en mi dedo corazón, apartó un mechón de cabello de mi rostro y me besó. Terminé con el beso, apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y comencé a reír al percatarme de cierto detalle.

—Este será mi cuarto intento de boda, espero que ahora si sea definitivo.

—Ten por seguro que lo será —murmuró y levanté el rostro.

Acaricié su mejilla y cerró los ojos ante mi toque, rocé sus labios con los míos y pronto nos vimos envueltos en un apasionado beso; el sonido del teléfono nos hizo separar, Edward bufó y molesto contestó.

— ¿Diga? —prácticamente gruñó—. Sí, está conmigo —respondió y frunció el ceño—. Es Alice, quiere hablar contigo —me dijo y tomé el teléfono.

— ¿Qué ocurre Allie? —pregunté y como respuesta obtuve un sollozo por parte de mi hermana—. Mary Alice Swan, más vale que me digas por qué jodidos estás llorando.

—_Tienes que venir a casa, se trata de Bree. Desapareció, parece como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado _—solté el teléfono y salí de la cama.

Busqué mi ropa por el suelo y comencé a vestirme lo más rápido que pude, Edward no tardo en imitarme y tan pronto estuvimos vestidos salimos de la habitación. Las personas con las que nos cruzamos me veían como si estuviera loca, y nos las juzgaba, si yo me encontrara con una mujer vestida de novia corriendo hacia la salida de un hotel, también lo pensaría.

Edward detuvo un taxi y abrió la puerta para mí, pero me quedé congelada en mi lugar al recordar algo.

_Mis ojos se abrieron al ver a la mujer, o mejor dicho adolescente pues no pasaba de los diecisiete años, que me veía seria y con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, era un poco más bajita que yo, de cabello rojizo y rizado que caía hasta un poco más abajo de su cintura, su rostro era hermoso, igual como el de esas muñecas de porcelana, ojos color miel, vestía un vestido blanco como los que usaban las mujeres en la antigua Roma y en mi vida la había visto._

La chica de mi recuerdo era exactamente igual a Bree, con la excepción del cabello y color de ojos, ella me reunió con Edward aquella noche y también lo hizo ahora.

.

.

**BREE POV.**

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que todo terminó, yo había sido restaurada como ángel guardián de nuevo y estaba feliz con eso, pero no podía evitar echar de menos esos días como humana y, sobre todo, a las personas que conocí. Caminaba lentamente por el lugar, algunos ángeles me veían como si estuviera chiflada y, a estas alturas del partido, yo también lo estoy comenzando a creer; digamos que no he podido dejar de lado algunos hábitos humanos, entre ellos caminar en vez de volar.

— ¡Bree! —detuve mi andar y Lili pronto estuvo a mi lado—. Su Señoría quiere verte.

—Gracias, ya voy —dí media vuelta y esta vez no fui caminando, ahora si use mis alas.

Llamé un par de veces y tras el suave _"pase" _entré. Su Señoría me sonrió con cortesía, con su mano hizo una señal para que me acercara y así lo hice.

—Estuve hablando con el consejo, Bree. Hoy es la boda de Edward y Bella, después de mucho deliberar llegamos a un acuerdo: te permitiremos ir. Será algo así como una forma de que te despidas de ellos —abrí mis ojos tanto me fue posible y, una vez asimilé la noticia, sonreí ampliamente—, pero ellos no podrán verte.

—Lo comprendo y lo aceptó, muchas gracias Su Señoría —admito que la última parte me decepcionó un poco, esta bien, mucho; pero al menos podré verlos por una última vez.

La boda se celebraría en el jardín de la mansión Swan, no habían sido requeridos muchos invitados, solamente la familia y amigos más cercanos.

Sentada en una rama de un árbol del jardín tenía una vista de primera mano, tal parece que todo se arregló de la mejor manera posible después de todo.

Tanya estaba sentada junto a Demetri y cada uno sostenía a uno de sus pequeños, se veían contentos y realmente felices, Victoria iba recién llegando enganchada al brazo de James, él besó su mejilla y ella le respondió con una sonrisa. Desvié la mirada de la pareja y me encontré con Diego, estaba sentado un tanto alejado de los invitados y se veía triste, mi corazón se contrajo dentro de mi pecho y me obligué a no verlo más.

La novia hizo su aparición dando así comienzo con la ceremonia, su vestido era sencillo y se veía simplemente hermosa, radiante, pero sobre todo feliz; Edward la veía como si fuera la luz de sus ojos, en ningún momento aparto la mirada de ella mientras caminaba hacia él. Todo fue muy emotivo, pero sin duda los votos de ambos fueron lo más, hasta me sacaron un par de lágrimas.

Cuando la pequeña recepción dio inicio, supe que era el momento de que me fuera, suspiré sonoramente y antes de marcharme busqué a Diego con la mirada, esta sería la última vez que lo vería.

—Te deseo que seas inmensamente feliz, te lo merecés —susurré al aire.

—Hola, chica del bar —al pie del árbol se encontraba Bella y me veía con una sonrisa, ¿qué no se supone que no podrían verme?—. Me pasó por la cabeza que podrías ser desde una hada hasta una genio atrapada en una botella, pero nunca me imaginé que fueras un ángel precisamente.

— ¿Sabes quién soy?

—Claro que sí, y ahora entiendo el por qué desapareciste sin dejar rastro. Todos nos preocupamos mucho por tu desaparición, Diego aún no deja de buscarte, tiene la esperanza de que te encontrará —de un saltó bajé del árbol, Bella veía con curiosidad mis alas y al percatarse que la había visto apartó la mirada.

—Algún día se resignará y perderá la esperanza de volver a verme —asintió y tras suspirar se lanzó sobre mí, abrasándome fuerte.

—Gracias, muchas gracias por todo. Sin tu ayuda Edward y yo no estaríamos juntos ahora —lo más apropiado sería decir, que sin mi ayuda ellos no habrían tenido tantos problemas.

—No hay nada que agradecer —unos pasos acercarse nos hicieron voltear, Edward se acercaba con una sonrisa a nosotras.

— ¿Qué haces aquí sola amor? —Bella frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para responder.

—Él no puede verme —me apresuré a aclararle—. Adiós, es tiempo de que me vaya. Les deseo la mayor de las dichas.

Asintió con una sonrisa y se abrazó a su esposo, le susurró algo al oído y él besó su mejilla. Dí media vuelta, pero antes de irme tenía algo más que decir.

—Bella, la primera vez hiciste responsable, a la "maldición" de los caminos cruzados, de que Edward y tú estuvieran juntos. Creo que ahora el nombre sería: "maldición" de los **Caminos Cruzados... ¿De Nuevo?**

—Sí, ese sin duda sería el nombre perfecto —me dijo y ambas sonreímos.

**Fin**

* * *

**Hola! Pues ahora si esto está por terminar, sólo nos queda el epilogo. De todo corazón espero que les haya gustado y muchísimas gracias, a todas y cada una de ustedes, por su apoyo a lo largo de esta loca travesía. Nos leemos en el próximo y último capítulo de esta historia.**

**Muchísimas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, especialmente a:**

**Alicy Garcia; mmenagv; stewpattz; atenaschan; viki black cullen; dreaming in heaven; Sky TwiCullen; liz . cat . miau; Jazzy Cullen Pattinson; jolie love; YasCullen; Abigail Robsten Cullen; BeLeNxiiiZzz; Lauriii Whitlock; isabellaC . Masen; Abigail Gonzalez De Pattinson; mvfap18; Guest; Kary; marce; MadeCullenGrey; Itzel Cullen; Coolnvansson; MadeleineTCullen**

**Por sus review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	13. Chapter 13: EPILOGO

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

* * *

CHAPTER 13

"EPILOGO"

—Anda, por Dios mujer ¡apurate! —la rubia al ver que su amiga no se movía de su sitio, la tomó del brazo y la tuvo que jalar para que caminara.

—No, espera —murmuró soltándose del agarré de la chica, que bufó exasperada por la reacción de la pelinegra—. Lo mejor es que volvamos, no estoy segura de esto.

— ¡Por toda la corte celestial, Bree! Deja de comportate como una niña. Haber dime, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

— ¿Qué que me preocupa? Lili, han pasado más de seis meses. ¡Seis! Tal vez... ellos ya se olvidaron de mí —confesó bajando la mirada y sintiendo su corazón encogerse.

—Eso no lo sabrás a menos que te muevas de aquí. Anda, me estoy congelando y no quiero pescar un resfriado en mi primer día como humana —repuso acomodándose el abrigo y frotando sus brazos para entrar un poco en calor, estar paradas a media calle una fría noche a finales de diciembre, no era buena idea.

Bree suspiró con pesadez y terminó por asentir. Después de todo y aunque no quisiera tener que admitirlo, Lili tenía razón, no podía saber si los Swan y Diego aún la recordaban, quedándose parada en la acera.

Después de que dejara la tierra y retomara su puesto como ángel guardián, Bree no volvió a ser la misma, sentía que una parte de ella faltaba y aunque estaba feliz con el resultado de su misión, no podía alejar esa punzada de tristeza que se clavaba como una daga en su pecho. Su señoría confiaba en que con el paso del tiempo la antigua Bree regresaría, pero no lo hizo.

Su señoría, al ver que la tristeza en los ojos de la ángel no desaparecía, le ofreció volver a la tierra y tener una vida como humana, en un principio Bree se negó rotundamente, una parte de ella quería volver con los Swan y sobre todo tener una oportunidad con Diego, pero la otra no quería dejar a Lili; había sido como una hermana para ella, por años había sido su única familia y no le parecía justo abandonarla. Lili le insistió hasta el cansancio para que aceptara, y al ver que Bree no daba su brazo a torcer, se presentó frente a Su Señoría.

Le pidió que la dejara bajar a la tierra con Bree, a la rubia ángel siempre le había parecido extraordinaria la labor que los doctores humanos realizaban para salvar vidas, y secretamente, deseaba tener la oportunidad de algún día ser parte de ello. El permiso le fue concedido a Lili, dejando a Bree sin escusas para negarse a aceptar la propuesta de Su Señoría.

Después de varios minutos ambas chicas pararon frente a la casa Swan, Bree sentía que sus piernas temblaban y sus manos sudaban, quiso dar media vuelta y marcharse corriendo pero Lili no lo permitió; la arrastró hasta la puerta y con decisión hizo sonar el timbre un par de veces. La puerta fue abierta por Emmett, que al ver a Bree soltó una exclamación de sorpresa.

—Bree, ¡volviste renacuaja! —gritó, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, envolvió a la pelinegra entre sus grandes brazos alzándola del piso varios centímetros y comenzó a girar, provocando las risas de Lili que divertida observaba la escena.

— ¿Emm, quién e... ? —Bella se quedó muda al ver a la chica, soltó el vaso que tenía en sus manos y llorando se acercó a Bree, que una vez liberada de los brazos de Emmett, abrazó a Bella.

—Hola Bells —susurró emocionada—. ¡Dios, vas a tener un bebé!

La castaña asintió con una enorme sonrisa y acarició con dulzura su abultado vientre de cinco meses. Un par de chillidos se escucharon y segundos después Bree se vio envuelta entre los brazos de unas emocionadas Renée y Alice, después fue el turno de Charlie y por último de Rosalie y Edward.

—No sabes cuánto nos alegra que hayas vuelto, Bree. No tienes idea de la preocupación que nos hiciste pasar jovencita, ya hablaremos al respecto —dijo Renée en tono de reproche.

—Lo lamento mucho, pero yo tenía que volver a dónde pertenecía —respondió mirando sólo a Bella.

— ¿Pertenecías? Eso quiere decir que... —dejó la frase inconclusa esperando que Bree la completara.

—No tengo que volver, ahora es aquí adonde pertenezco. Claro, si aún hay un lugar para mí en su familia —alguien se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de los presentes, Bree le dio una mirada de disculpa a la rubia chica—. Ella es Lili, mi hermana.

—Es un gusto conocerlos, Bree me ha hablado mucho de ustedes —dijo sintiéndose de pronto un tanto tímida, sabía que Bree era parte de la familia, pero ¿qué pasaría con ella? _"Debí pensar en ese pequeño detalle, antes de tomar mi decisión" _se regañó mentalmente.

—El gusto es nuestro, querida. Y Bree, por supuesto que aún hay un lugar para ti en nuestra familia, un lugar para ambas —comentó Renée, emocionada ante la idea de haber recuperado no sólo a Bree, sino de haber ganado una hija más: Lili.

Después de las presentaciones correspondientes, las cuales no eran necesarias pues Lili los conocía a todos y cada uno de ellos, aunque claro esto los Swan no lo sabían; todos se reunieron en la sala, con excepción de Emmett, que se quedó atrás para hacer una importante llamada.

Alice acaparo la atención de Bree y Lili, por media hora les estuvo hablando de todo lo relacionado a su pronta boda con Jasper, la cual se celebraría en una semana. Bree no podía estar más contenta, los Swan al completo la habían recibido con los brazos abiertos y a Lili también, pero lo que más feliz la hacia, era comprobar que todo estaba como siempre debió ser. Según le contó Bella, Tanya se había divorciado de James, un par de meses atrás se casó con Alec y eran muy felices junto a sus hijos; Victoria se mudó a Nueva York para darse la oportunidad de conocer mejor a James, ahora tienen una relación oficial desde hace unas semanas. Pero aún le faltaba algo para que su felicidad fuese completa, o mejor dicho, alguien.

El timbre comenzó a sonar de forma insistente, Emmett sonrió misterioso y corrió a abrir la puerta, Alice tomó a Bree de la mano, la hizo levantar del sofá y tiró de ella para que la siguiera. Frente a ella se encontraba un sorprendido, pero sobre todo, feliz Diego; que de dos zancadas terminó con la distancia que los separaba y abrazó a la chica como si su vida pendiera de ello.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí, que hayas vuelto —le dijo separándose lo suficiente para verla a los ojos.

Sin importarle nada ni nadie a su alrededor la besó, beso que Bree no dudo en corresponder, había anhelado tantas veces sentir de nuevo sus labios sobre los suyos, y ahora que estaba sucediendo le parecía algo casi irreal. Alice y Emmett volvieron a la sala con una sonrisa en sus rostros, dándoles a los chicos un momento a solas.

Diego terminó con el beso un momento después, unió sus frentes y suspiró sonoramente, aún esperaba el momento en el que la chica entre sus brazos desapareciera.

—No voy a permitir que desaparezcas otra vez, no sería capaz de soportar tu ausencia de nuevo. ¡Dios! Temo estar soñando y que al despertar ya no estés —Bree acarició con suavidad la mejilla del chico y le sonrió.

—No estás soñando y no iré a ningún lado, esta vez no me marcharé.

—Te amo, Bree. No sé cómo fue que pasó, pero te amo —el corazón de la chica latía tan fuerte que temía en cualquier momento se saliera de su pecho, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y tuvo que tragarse el nudo que se formaba en su garganta para poder hablar.

—Yo también te amo —respondió antes de que sus labios fueran sellados por los de ese chico que logró robarle el corazón.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho a Bree, las consecuencias que su decisión de cruzar los caminos de Edward y Bella aquella lluviosa noche tendría, tal vez no lo habría hecho; pero justo ahora no se arrepentía en los más mínimo. Gracias a su decisión Edward y Bella estaban juntos y felices, ella descubrió a dónde pertenecía realmente, y lo más importante: gracias a su decisión encontró a su verdadero amor.

Tal vez esta no sea la última vez que un ángel tomé una decisión "equivocada", nunca se sabe dónde, cuándo o a quién le pueda tocar volver a vivir la maldición de los caminos cruzados, tal vez la próxima seas tú.

* * *

**Hola! Aquí está el epílogo de esta historia, espero no haberles decepcionado y que les haya gustado. ¿Creían que separaría a Diego y Bree? Pues ya vieron que no fue así, es algo corto en comparación a los capítulos anteriores, pero me pareció lo justo y necesario para terminar con el Fic. En un principio no tenía contemplada la idea de un posible epílogo, y lo confieso, originalmente la pareja B/D no terminarían juntos, pero no lo pude resistir.**

**Millones de gracias a todas por su apoyo a lo largo de esta loca travesía, cada alerta, favorito y review fue muy importante para mí, de igual manera quiero agradecer a mis lectoras fantasma, si es que las hay, por leer. **

**Muchísimas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, especialmente a:**

**Alicy Garcia; mmenagv; stewpattz; atenaschan; viki black cullen; dreaming in heaven; Sky TwiCullen; liz . cat . miau; Jazzy Cullen Pattinson; jolie love; YasCullen; Abigail Robsten Cullen; BeLeNxiiiZzz; Lauriii Whitlock; isabellaC . Masen; Abigail Gonzalez De Pattinson; mvfap18; Guest; Kary; marce; MadeCullenGrey; Itzel Cullen; Coolnvansson; MadeleineTCullen; IsabellaC . Masen; Katia**

**Por sus review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


End file.
